Fairy Tail Academy
by MissFairyTailLover
Summary: Lucy Ashley an assassin, attends an infamous school called Fairy Tail Academy, one of the worst school to attend to. Lucy is secretly there for an assassin mission until she falls in love with the strongest person there, or the leader of the school Natsu Dragoneel.
1. Lucy's First Day

~This is my FIRST Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it~

Chapter One: Lucy's First Day (LUCYS POV)

I became an Assassin since my mom who was a former Assassin died. I'm going to check out the place that she died 5 years ago, Fairy Tail Academy. I'm going to find the person who killed her and avenge her.

By doing that I'm going to start a new life in Fairy Tail Academy, a school for monster students, and I changed my name to Lucy Heartfilla instead of Lucy Ashley and I'm starting tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning at 7am. I got dressed and got my things then headed to Fairy Hills, a girls dorm. When I entered an old lady with pink hair into a bun yelled at me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE?!"

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilla. I'm supposed to be a new student and I want to get a dorm." I replied.

She glared at me, then she handed me some keys and said, "Here's some keys, your room is room 7 and don't make a racket, you got it?!

I shook my head and hurried to my room to set up my stuff until I saw one of my old friends. I ran and hugged her. Then she looked at me like I'm a crazy person.

Then she yelled," Who are you, and if you are an intruder, I will cut you down.

I replied, "Erza! You don't know who I am?" Then I whispered, "I'm Lucy Ashley, but I'm here on a secret mission."

She looked at me, then she yelled, "Lucy! I've missed you, and this time, I've became a better swordsmen!"

"Today I'm starting as Lucy Heartfilla today and I guess were roommates", I said with a smile.

She had a BIG smile on her face then she replied, "I'm so happy, since I haven't seen you in about 10 years! So how's your mom?

I replied, "Umm… she's dead."

Erza looked at me shocked. Then she looked at me and said, "Oh im so sorry, wait! Does she have to do with the 'Secret Mission'?

I shook my head and whispered to her, "She died here by someone who might be here, now and I'm going to find her/him and avenge her."

Erza proudly said,"I'll help you. I'll do ANYTHING for an old friend."

I hugged her again. Erza is the only person I would trust. We used to hang out with each other when we were five, hoping to achieve our dreams of being a top assassin and the best swordsmen, but later she moved and we had to say our goodbyes until now. Now Erza and I are working together, she's the best friend ever. After that I unpacked my weapons and hanged them in my closet and it felt more like home since Erza was okay with her doing that since she does that too with her swords, then we headed to sleep. I couldn't wait till I start Fairy Tail Academy.

~Next Day Starts~ (LUCYS POV)

Erza and I woke up early and got dressed and headed to Fairy Tail Academy. "I'm so nervous", I said while I ran.

"Don't worry, Lucy! Everything will be fine! Just make sure to keep your identity hidden, and act like you're not an assassin or something like that."

"Okay then, oh yeah Erza! Aren't you going to hide your swords?"

"Oh yeahhh! Thanks! Plus Lucy I forgot to tell you, did you bring your weapons?"

I shooked her head, "Yeah, I have shirtikens (A/N: I don't know how to spell it, its shirtikens? From Naruto. I APOLIGIZE about it. SORRY, okay back to the story) in my ribbon, it's a weapon ribbon and turns into a shirtikens. Plus I have small mini swords in my boots and also have guns in my leggings to make people think I'm a sniper, and it's a useful weapon."

Erza nodded her head and told me that she was pretending to be a martial artist. "Even though we're pretending, make sure to bring your ACTUALLY weapons like that ALL TIMES because if something happens, you can protect yourself"

I Shooked my head then Erza spoke," Lucy I'm sorry, but I'm the student council prez and I have to go, just go straight to the principle office, Okay?"

Then she sped up and ran in an instant then I lost sight of her. When I ran I bumped into a guy with piercings and black hair. I bumped him then he fell down and got up then spoke, "You looking for a fight?"

I tried to hide my cover and told him I was sorry, but he refused. Then lots of people kept staring at me. 'What should I do?' I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Big Mistakes and Bumping

_Continued…_

_Then she sped up and ran in an instant then I lost sight of her. When I ran I bumped into a guy with piercings and black hair. I bumped him then he fell down and got up then spoke, "You looking for a fight?"_

_I tried to hide my cover and told him I was sorry, but he refused. Then lots of people kept staring at me. 'What should I do?' I thought._

Chapter Two: Big Mistakes and Bumping (LUCYS POV)

I thought about it then again I realized I should try to act like nothing happened, so I walked away. Then he yelled out," Hey Bunny Girl come back now, pay for bumping me NOW.

"OMG. That's the metal cyborg Gajeel I heard he can turn his hand into an iron sword." Someone tried to whisper. (A/N: This is similar to one piece-ish like there's an archeologist, and cyborg like Robin and Franky. LOL.) Oh so his name's Gajeel, I thought.

I looked surprise and remembered information about him. He works with an infamous ninja named Natsu Dragoneel. While I was thinking, Gajeel turned his hand into a metal sword and tried to attack me, then I dodged it. After I dodged the attack, I heard someone yell out, "RUN, RUN! He could cut us in half, and LOOK! Its Natsu Drago- the voice was cut off, because when he was about to say the whole thing, right behind him was a pink hair dude stabbed him. The guy fainted, but he didn't die. Everyone stared at him in horror, but I just walked up to him and ask him "what the hell are you doing?"

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy to go against Natsu the STRONGEST person at fairy tail academy. Then Natsu spoke:

"What are you doing messing with my friend you could injury him, does apology help, huh?"

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now stop acting retarded and apologize to the person you stabbed."

He glared at me, "Who the heck are you to tell me that I have to apologize for doing? "

"I'm not telling you, I'm DEMANDING you." I glared back.

Then Gajeel spoke. "Hey Salamander, bunny girl is messing with us, Let's Kill HER.

Everyone gasped. Natsu and Gajeel look like they were predators and I was their prey, but this prey won't step down.

"Eh, I need a warm up today anyway; I'll take care of her. So step ba-" Natsu said until I interrupt him by raising my leg (A/N: like doing the splits but by putting your leg up like Sanji in one piece, OMG this is kind of like them in a way) and kicked him flat to the floor. Everyone's jaw dropped.

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy then asked a girl with blue spiky hair in the crowd," Hi, Sorry about this, but can you show me the way to the principal's office, please. Oh yea almost forgot. My name is Lucy Heartfilla, nice to meet you. The girl looked confused then she smile and nodded," Sure. My name is Levy McGarden, I'm an Archeologist. Let's go Lu-Chan! Oh wait I'm sorry, can I call you that?" Lucy nodded and they headed to the principal's office.

"Hiya!" Lucy heard a voice. Then she looked down and saw a short little old man in a blue and orange joker-ish outfit. Lucy waved at him, and then he gave lots of school stuff like the schedule, supplies and more. After that she saw Erza, she ran and hugged her. Erza said" Lucy, good you found the principal's office. Wait you didn't fight anyone on the way here, right?"

Then Lucy nodded and told her she fought Natsu. Erza looked worried then she started to ask Lucy questions, "He didn't hurt you right, if he did he's going down!" then she got her sword out, but Lucy stopped her and said she was okay.

Lucy shook her head in a scared way. Then she handed Lucy her schedule. "Here are your classes, I will escort you there."

(LUCYS POV)

I followed Erza to my classes. I walked into the classroom and everyone was yelling and fighting. Then Erza said," Everyone, We have a new student today." Everyone ignored her then she raged and yelled," BE QUIET NOW!" Everyone in the classroom stared at her and talked quietly, and then Erza smiled.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you go introduce yourself to the teacher, she really nice, but when you get on her nerves she can be a little mean." Erza whispered to me.

I walked up to the teacher and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilla. I'm a new student, nice to meet you."

She looked at me with a BIG smile then said," Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Lucy! It's nice to have you here! I'll be your Homeroom teacher, and you can call me, Miss Mira." Then Mira pointed at an empty seat and said I could sit there.

She told me my seat was between Levy, the girl who showed me around, Erza, Natsu and this weird half naked kid Gray. Then Miss Mira yelled," HEY BE QUIET, WE HAVE A NEW KID!" Everyone turned to look at me. Miss Mira looked at everyone then spoke, "Everyone her name is Lucy Heartfilla, be nice to her."

"Plus she's my best friend, and we knew each other since we were little, so if anybody tries to mess with her, you have to go through me." Erza announced.

Then I looked at everyone nervously and said," Hi I'm Lucy, nice to meet you guys."

Everyone kept staring until Miss Mira spoke again." Everyone please introduce yourselves." Then she turns to me. "Lucy good luck with you class-"Miss Mira was interrupted by the number one strongest person in the school, Natsu Dragoneel.

"HEY IT'S YOU!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Natsu standing there. Natsu came walking into the room. I face palmed myself.

"LET'S DO A REMATCH! I NEVER LOSE!"

"Can you stop yelling? You're so loud!" I said as everyone had a 'good bye Lucy' face.

Natsu looked angry and then Erza walked up to him.

Erza said," Natsu, Lucy told me you fought her, is that true?"

Natsu looked kind of scared. He shooked his head and said," Yeah, so what?"Erza glared at him.

Everyone was shaking their heads back and forth to warn him, but it was too late. Erza did a scarier glare at him with a Mad looked.

Erza yelled, "DID YOU HURT HER?! LUCY IS MY BEST FRIEND AND IF YOU EVEN MAKE A SCRATCH ON HER I'LL KILL YOU!"

Natsu started shaking more than a Chihuahua. She was about to punch her until I spoke up.

"Erza, it's okay. He couldn't land a punch on me if he wanted to." I held out my hand and introduced myself, "Hi I'm Lucy, hope we can be friends." Then I went near his ears and whispered, "You're lucky I've saved you.

He had a PISSED OFF face, he was about to hit me until Miss Mira yelled out,"HEY MINNA!"

Everyone had their eyes on Miss Mira. "Please line up and introduce yourselves and Natsu BE NICE!" Everyone went to the front then started to introduce the whole class and their specialty.

"Hey, I'm Levy! I'm an archeologist. Hope we can be good friends Lu-chan!"

"Hi, I'm Gray. I'm a ninja, just like flamebrain."

"Jellal is my name. I'm the smartest out of the boys here and I'm a sniper."

"Hi, I'm Juvia! Juvia is nice, but if you steal try to steal Gray-sama, you're Juvia's love rival! Oh yeah Juvia's a sniper too."

"Hi, I'm Wendy. Nice to meet you Lucy-san! I'm an Archeologist like Levy!"

"Romeo. Martial Artist and don't mess with Natsu-nii, okay?"

After everyone introduced themselves and Erza whispered to me," Even though they're telling the truth, don't tell them you're an assassin, since ONE. Assassins are banned from this school, plus they'll freak out. And also TWO. People will do something to you if they know, SO DO NOT TELL WHO YOU ARE."

I nodded. Then I said," Oh I forgot. I'm a sniper." Everyone started whispering talking about me, till Erza gave them a scary glare. Then Natsu walked towards me, and said," Hey aren't you that person?" Erza and I looked at each other. "WAIT, I KNOW HOW YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU….TO BE CONTINUED…. NEXT CHAPTER…..

**(A/N: Sorry if my chapters were short! This is my very first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it! PLUS PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR OPINION of my story PLEASE.)**


	3. He Knows my Identity?

_I nodded. Then I said," Oh I forgot. I'm a sniper." Everyone started whispering talking about me, till Erza gave them a scary glare. Then Natsu walked towards me, and said," Hey aren't you that person?" Erza and I looked at each other. "WAIT, I KNOW HOW YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU…._

**(A/N: I APOLOGIZE it's supposed to say who instead of how and I found out the line thing to change scenes to make it simpler, well ENJOY)**

Chapter Three: He knows my Identity? (LUCY POV)

"WAIT, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AREN'T YOU ASHLEY?" Natsu Asked.

Erza punched him against the wall, she tried to cover it up by saying," Natsu, are you trying to say MY SWEET BESTFRIEND IS AN ASSASSIN?" WOW. Erza can lie.

Natsu looked scared. I tried to lie to, to cover up. So I said," Don't you know I'm a sniper? Plus my last name is HEARTFILLA. H-E-A-R-T-F-I-L-L-A. Geez. I thought ninjas are supposed to be smart." I think I over did it. Natsu looked more mad than usual. Then he calmed down, I guess Erza scared him to death he won't get mad at me.

Miss Mira announced more stuff, then she started talking about a murder mission. "Okay Everyone, this whole class is going on missions, first I will put you guys in groups of five. Let see, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and then Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Romeo, Jellal. Those are the groups, but our first mission is going to be a class mission, later on those will be your mission groups though. Now it's Lunch Time, then I'll tell you tomorrow about it."

Everyone looked unpleased in a way. I CANNOT believe I'm with stipper dude and crazy dude, but I'm happy with Erza and Wendy. I mean she's my best friend and Wendy is so adorable. I heard the class complain.

"Why can't I be with Natsu-nii?"

"Juvia will miss Gray-sama, don't touch Gray-sama Love Rival, okay?"

"My group is lame, I wanted Salamander…."

"Aw man I have blondie on my team", I heard from Natsu.

I walked up to his seat, then ask him, "Are you even a decent Ninja, because it doesn't look like it." Everyone gulped.

Miss Mira left the room so it was okay, plus its lunch time and you're allowed to get up. Anyway, He stared at me like he wanted to fight me. Then Erza gave him a death glare, so he stopped and said, "I am a GREAT ninja, what about you, Luigi?"

"I'm an awesome Assa- I mean sniper and its LUCY." That was a CLOSE one. Erza came to me and whispered.

"Lucy, be more careful."

"I know, I know"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

I turned to him and thought of a lie. " Erza just said I should get along with you."

"I'm not getting along with the weak."

"If I'm weak, you're the weakest person I've ever met." Everyone was watching the fight like it was a movie, and their lunch was the popcorn.

"I'm the STRONGEST person here, so shut up."

I got mad, but before I was going to hit him. Erza came and told him to apologize. He refused and called her #2. I was surprise. I whispered in her ear,

"Erza you're #2?"

Erza whispered back," It's because I'm pretending to be a martial artist, if I got my sword out I would've get it and cut his head off. He's bugging about me about being the strongest kid at school."

"WOW. He's bugging me too."

Natsu heard that then he tried to sucker punch my face until I dodged it.

"What's your problem, hitting people ramdomly?" I scolded.

"You just sucker punched me today, when I was talking to Gajeel. Are you one to talk?"

"I only sucker punched you BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!"

Everyone had a shocked look. Erza look so pissed, she could kill him in less than a second. Then she walked up to him, and tell you the truth, I feel bad for him now. Because he's going to be dead in a minute.

She glared at him then spoke," Natsu, you tried to kill Lucy?"

He looked nervous and sweat dropped. "Y—yeah so what?

I felt bad for him and stopped Erza from murdering him.

I stood in front of her; he's so lucky right now. "Look I don't like it when people die for no reason, but if you attack me I will personally end your life. Plus I had another REASON. You almost KILLED someone who didn't even do anything. ALSO—, Erza interrupted me.

"Lucy, Step aside I'm ready to kill him." Erza said with a murderous aura. I change my personality and started laughing. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Erza, it's okay. He's just a FAILED ninja, let's go eat lunch while we have time. PLUS (again) If I wanted I could kill him already, now come on let's go."

"WAIT. What do you mean kill me, huh? Also even though you're a sniper how come you fight with your hands?"

I looked nervous, ugh I lied TOO MUCH TODAY. Ummm THINK…. Oh I got it!

"Erza taught me martial arts when we used hang out together."

"That's Weird, Erza told me that she didn't start Martial Arts until she was 10, and Levy told ME that you guys met and you left when you were 5. Am I wrong?"

" What are you talking about? I sucker punched him softly then said," See I'm weak."

He had a 'Im not that much of an idiot' look." Okay Luigi, I don't know what your trying to do, but ONE: Im a ninja, Sneaky, fast, strong, tricky, and is part sniper. TWO: You are just some sniper that what throw things."

The snipers were so mad, but they didn't bother to say ANYTHING to the strong Dragoneel. I stood up for them.

"Natsu, you're a jerk. I'll show you how GOOD snipers are on the roof after school. And also you're stupid, you throw things too. Since you think that I'll show you how GOOD snipers are. Fight me after school on the roof."

Erza smiled. Everyone looked worried-ish. Then everyone started whispering about the fight, and asked me if they can come. I nodded, after I ate lunch Miss Mira came and started teaching.

"_RINGG RINGG"_

Everyone hurried to the roof, while I walked there. When I got up there everyone was waiting for me, I turned to look at Natsu and I saw him in murder mode.

"Let the fight begin!" yelled Romeo.

TO BE CONTINUED…...

**A/N: Thanks Minna for reading my story ^.^ I hope you look forward to my next chapter! And I still need to think about how Lucy and Natsu get together…. Please review to help me!**


	4. Fights? Mission Ready!

_Everyone hurried to the roof, while I walked there. When I got up there everyone was waiting for me, I turned to look at Natsu and I saw him in murder mode._

"_Let the fight begin!" yelled Romeo._

**(A/N: The line thingy didn't really work well, but hope you enjoy chapter 4! Thanks for the Reviews: I LOVE HIPPOS LOL, lilangel25, and Im-Just-Honest!)**

**Chapter Four: The Fight on the Roof and Getting Mission Ready (LUCYS POV)**

Natsu ran towards me then disappeared, everyone was watching and cheering. Gajeel threw a brick at me. I got so mad when Natsu reappeared I kicked him hard and I forgot about the sniper thing, I so blew it. Everyone looked at me in horror like I'm a monster. After that I went up to Gajeel, I asked him," Why did you throw that at me? HUH? "With a glare.

"My hand slipped. Oops. Gihee." said Gajeel. I could totally tell that was a BIG lie.

I ran down the school fast, everyone thought I left. Then I got a huge boulder and threw it at Gajeel, everyone ran while Gajeel had a big bump on his head. I heard Natsu yelled after that," HEY LUIGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIGHT ME!" He threw a shirtikens at me. **(A/N:THIS IS TOTALLY LIKE NARUTO)** I dodged it. I got my ribbon and undid my hair. Everyone thought I was fixing my hair besides Erza. I got my ribbon and it turned into a shirtiken. Natsu dodged it though.

Then He yelled to me," What kind of sniper are you? I thought ONLY Assassins and Ninja get to use shirtikens. PLUS you use your feet and hands to fight, AND also when you hit Gajeel with the boulder, you DIDN'T shoot it at him. What are you? TELL US THE TRUTH."

I was nervous. I took a deep breath then started to yell," You're right, I'm NOT a sniper. Beat me then I'll tell you."

Everyone started whispering about me. Natsu came at me. I had to hurry and end this, tell you the truth THIS FIGHT IS USELESS. I need to get information on who killed my mom. I thought and thought A LOT. Then I came up with something.

I realized there's one thing to do! When I was thinking I was going to run towards Natsu, but I didn't notice Natsu was in front of me and I accidently knee him in the ummm….. middle place. Everybody turned slient.

"OOPS. Sorry I was running towards you then you came at me in the front, so yeah." I apologized.

"OUCH!" yelled Natsu. Every boy in the crowd was in pain thinking about it.

"Guess Lucy-nee won, I think?" said Romeo running to Natsu to help him get up.

"ERZA, It's getting dark lets go!" I said as I grabbed her.

**~At the Dorms~**

"Lucy THAT WAS CLOSE! Why did you tell them you're not a sniper?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to lie to them and if he ACTUALLY beat me then I'll tell him im a Martial Artist. And the reason why I didn't want to tell them is probably because I wanted to try to be a sniper."

"Lucy, What about your shirtikens?" Erza asked.

"Well I mean, I took it from Natsu." I replied.

"Okay Natsu had a ribbon shirtiken?" Erza asked.

"Fine. Let's just say I found it on the way here." Erza nodded.

"Okay, lets go with that, now lets sleep I'm tired." Erza said as she yawned.

"Yeah me too, Goodnight!"

"Night" said Erza already half asleep.

**~Morning to School~ (STILL LUCYS POV)~**

I woke up and saw a note in my face. It said:

_Lucy, sorry I had a student council meeting. Please go to school without me and I see you in Mira's class._

_Bye, Erza_

_P.S. If Natsu try to come at you today, beat him up. Tell me then I kill him then I'll bring him back alive and kill him again. Have FUN!_

I finish reading the note and did my routine, like brush my teeth and get dress and that kind of stuff. After I finished I headed to school in an excited mood.

When I entered the Classroom, everyone turned their head to look at me. I walked to sit down in my seat and started to talk to Levy.

"Lu-chan you're AMAZING!" yelled Levy.

"Huh, what happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You beat, Natsu! Even Erza couldn't do that, but he's still scared of her."

"Oh that's what you're talking about. It was an accident."

"Anyway Lu-chan, you WON against him. You are now th-" Levy was interupped by Mira.

"Good Morning, Everyone! Okay remember the groups I told you yesterday, next mission we'll do that, but TODAY school will end at midnight because we're going on our first mission today."

Everyone cheered.

"Okay to continue, Everyone the mission is at The Grand Fairy Ball! So everyone MUST dress fancy and pretend to be couples, so they don't find out that you're a spy or something. Here are the pairings:

_Lucy Heartifilia, Natsu Dragoneel_

_Levy McGarden, Gajeel Metalicana_

_Juvia Lockster, Gray FullBuster_

_Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandez_

_AND LASTLY: Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt_

After Mira finished reading it out load, everyone looked like they hated the pairings, ESPECIALLY ME. Okay I'm paired with Natsu Dragoneel, the idiot who thinks he's strong. Eveyone was complaining at Mira.

"Hey Mira, I WANNA BE WITH NATSU-NII! Instead of a couple why not a group?" Romeo yelled.

"Why do I have to be with Jellal?" Erza complained.

"WOW. Hurtful." Jellal said.

"MIRA, WHY DID YOU PAIR ME UP WITH STALKER?" Gray complained.

"I like the pairings, GRAY-SAMA! Let's go PRACTICE!" Juvia yelled in excitement.

"Mira, my date is going to KILL ME!" said Natsu.

I got heated up and walked to Mira (A/N: They call her Mira because like it kind of sounds weird of Miss Mira, so I choose her as Mira.)

"Mira, Why did you pair me and Natsu?" I asked in a kind voice and smile.

She replied," Lucy, Minna I'm sorry if you don't like it. But try for one day, plus im a matchmaker and you'll LOVE your partners. Now go to your dorms, get dress in something fancy, then girls meet in my classroom and boys meet in Elfman's classroom at 7:00 and BE ON TIME! That right im looking at you Natsu!"

Everyone laughed then left to get dress for the mission.

Girls arrived in Mira's classroom. Everyone looked so fancy and pretty. (N/H by the way) I saw Erza's dress, it was purple with roses on it with her hair in a bun. (episode 33 if you want to see it) Wendy and the others, they LOOK SO READY for the ball. I just wore a white dress with a blue ribbon and ruffles. Anyway everyone complemented each other until Mira came in the room.

"Everyone looks so PRETTY, okay let me explain the mission for the girls. First you stay with your couples, YOU MUST DANCE WITH THEM TOO. Then you have to find this guy, then you kick his ass, and we leave. Got it?"

"Hai,Hai!" All the girls yelled.

"PLUS im Matchmaker MIRA, SO MATCH!"

"We know, we know!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay let's meet the boys now. I'm going to go to the restroom, you guys go on ahead."

Everyone but Mira left the room and met up with the boys in Elfman's classroom.

~To The Boys~ (Normal POV)

The girls went in the class room crawling and hid behind the desks to see what the boys do when they're not there.

"Hey Ice-Princess, you gay?" Natsu asked.

"No Flamebrain, why the hell you ask that?" Gray answered.

"Your date is a girl and you're an ice princess! DUH!" Natsu said while laughing.

"Shut up, you are dating a girl that can beat your ass." Gray said.

"So even though she's ugly, she's not some stalker!" Natsu fought back/

Juvia and Lucy got a tick mark. I guess they were pissed off.

Juvia got a chair then threw it at Natsu without getting caught. Lucy high fived her quietly. Natsu got hit in the head but didn't see who it was, since Jellal was closest to chairs Natsu thought it was him and ran towards him.

"Hey Jellal! What the heck you do that for?" Natsu yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Jellal said in confusion.

"You threw that chair at me!" Natsu yelled louder.

"Give me a reason, why I should do that?" Jellal asked.

Natsu thought.. DING DING!

"THAT CHAIR IS HAUNTED!" yelled Natsu.

Everyone looked at him like he's an idiot.

"Natsu, you're an idiot. OOPS did I say that out loud?" asked Jellal.

Everyone nodded even the girls.

"Hey! You are so scared of your date that she will beat you up!"

"You too." Jellal replied.

"Well yeah you're right. We got ugly dates." Natsu said.

Erza had a tick mark like Juvia and Lucy been having one.

"You know what guys, lets get dress up before the girls come." Romeo said as he pushed them into a room.

"Finally they left, I need to stretch!" said Levy.

The girls stretch then went back down and the boys came back.

"Hey, Shouldn't the girls be here already?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, you're right! They should've been here 8 minutes ago! UGH lets cut them some slack! They're just dumb idiots!" Yelled Gajeel.

"I know right! They're so stuped, they probably got lost!" said Natsu.

All the boys started laughing, then the girls got up and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" in a murderous aura.

"Umm how long have you been there?" asked Jellal.

Lucy went up to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu. You know how I'm ugly? Well GOODNEWS, you don't have to go with me! You wont even live before we get there." Lucy said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I was ju—st kidding…." Natsu said while not looking at her.

You could totally tell he's lying.

Erza came up. "NATSU YOU'RE DEAD!"

She was about to punch him until Mira came. "Sorry I'm late guys, come on! LETS GO!" Then she dragged everyone to a limo and it took us to the Grand Fairy Ball.

"WE'RE HERE!" Mira yelled. "Okay Minna, remember the mission! Dance then kick ass! GOT IT?"

Everyone shooked their heads. "Oh yeah. Hold Hands! I'm going to be spying on you guys, so if you don't dance, you're getting a F! Good Luck on the mission!"

Everyone held hands and everyone was grossed out besides Juvia who was so happy she started singing about it. Anyway they entered and started staring.

"Okay! Mission START!" Everyone ran in.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**( A/N: Sorry I updated kind of later than usual. I usually update it every day, but I was busy, ANY WAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ^.^ Oh yeah next chapter *SPOILER ALERT* NaLu happens!)**


	5. Mission Dance? I'm in Love?

_Everyone held hands and everyone was grossed out besides Juvia who was so happy she started singing about it. Anyway they entered and started staring._

"_Okay! Mission START!" Everyone ran in._

**(A/N: I REALLY HAVE TO UPDATE TODAY! So many great reviews, THANKS A LOT! Because of the awesome reviews I'm going to update two chapters in one day! One in the afternoon and one at night! I look forward for you guys to read them. ^.^ ENJOY)**

**Chapter Three: Mission Dance? I'm in Love? (LUCYS POV)**

We went inside the Grand Fairy Ball. I saw Mira spying from a bush outside, she kind of looked like a stalker. Anyway everyone in my class was fighting with their partners or blushing besides Juvia which was totally in LOVE with Gray.

Natsu and I were not talking to each other until he spoke," Luce, umm you wanna dance? Mira is giving me devil eyes." For some reason Luce sounded familiar, eh doesn't matter.

I blushed a little then I grabbed his hand to dance. When we started dancing I felt a pressure on my foot.

"OW!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me strangely. I look down to see what hurt my foot then I saw one of Natsu's shoe on my foot.

"Oops, SORRY! I've never dance before." Natsu apologized.

It was weird and awkward. When I look at Natsu more closer he looked kinda cute, and for the FIRST time Natsu was ACTUALLY being nice instead of retarded.

Then Mira came to us and took a picture.

"MIRA GIVE IT BACK!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh are you going to blow you're cover as a couple, huh? Hehehehe…." Mira whispered to us.

"Fine, but when we go to school im taking it back!" Nastu yelled.

"Sureeee." Mira replied. Then she started running to a table. She hid there and started spying on Juvia and Gray.

"That was awkward…" I said to Natsu.

"Yup." He answered back.

We just danced and danced till I saw a weird looking guy. He looked similar to the picture Mira showed us then he putted on a black dress and put makeup. He looked gross. I whispered to Natsu about him. "Natsu, I see our target!"

"Huh, what do you mean, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I see our target for the mission! Go hit on that ugly girl in the black dress, she's actually a guy dressed as a girl. I'll go while I tell the others." He nodded.

**~Natsu's POV~ **

I went over to a creepy, ugly looking girl, while Luce went to go get the others. The girl looked at me then she said," Hi, My name is uhh… Khokho… yeah that's it. Would you like to dance with me. OF COURSE you cant deny a beautiful lady just as myself."

I was TOTALLY CREEPED OUT. I gulped, I realized it was for the team.

"Sure, my name is-" I was interrupted by Lucy.

"Hey, Mira said I have to dance more, so let's dance." Lucy said to me.

KhoKho or whatever his real name is went up to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but he prefers someone who is as pretty as me. You should go sit in the corner because of your ugly face." KhoKho said.

He is DEAD.

**~KhoKho's POV~**

UGH! There's Natsu Dragoneel. I could drain his power before he fights me. Dammit I have to get rid of blondie.

**~Lucy's POV~**

OMG. I WANNA TOTALLY ANIALATE THIS BASTARD! I'll just be polite in a way.

"I'm sorry, but he's my date." I answered back smiling nicely.

"Well, he's mine so get away before it gets ugly." He snapped.

WOW I feel like he's totally a cross dresser.

"I thought it already did." I glared back. Natsu just started to back away then he whispered in my ear, "Hey, Where's the others?"

I whispered back. "Mira wouldn't let them go, so she said I should deal with it with you." He looked pissed.

"So I have to be nice to her FOR NOTHING. I was about to throw up. UGH Imma complain to Mira later, let's just hurry and kill the dude." I nodded.

The target punched me, but I dodged it in time. Everyone looked to see what the commotion was about.

"Heh, you dodge it, huh." He said. I kicked him in the middle, he started to scream in pain.

"OUCH!" he yelled. The dress fell and he was just a guy with a spy suit and an ugly face with make up too. I got the shivers, GROSS.

"Even though you tried to act like a girl, YOU SUCKED." I said while stepping on his head. I backed up about 8 feet away to get some food.

"Hey, even though I was pretending to be a girl, MY FACE WAS BEAUTIFUL! While your face a RATHOLE mix with GARBAGE, wait no that'll be insulting to that you're worse than them combined." He said.

I turned around. I was so mad and ticked off. I was about to kill this guy without hestitation. I walk back to him about 3 feet away though. Then I spoke, "What did you say? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" I said with a murderous aura.

"You heard me ugly. You're just jealous of my beautiful soft face." He said without fear.

I walked up to him and smacked him and he fell on the floor. I got my necalace and it turned into a knife. I hung it up his neck. "You know you shouldn't insult me." I said with a scary aura now.

"Wait I know who you are." He yelled. Everyone tilted their heads and said,"Huh?"

"Stop talking crazy, what are you talkin about?" I asked.

Then he said something that made everyone run out the building. He said, "YOU'RE LUCY ASHLEY!" My name is infamous in Fiore, I'm known as Assassin Ashley. But not everyone knows my name.

As soon as I heard that I was about to kill him until Erza got her sword and stabbed him which killed him.

'Dammit I'm busted', I thought to myself.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

Just as I saw the guy yell that name everyone ran out the building besides our class. Then Lucy was about to kill him, Erza stabbed him with a sword? What's going on, OKAY Lucy has a shirtiken and the guy calls her Lucy Ashley, the assassin while Erza, a martial artist using a sword? What's with these two?

**~NORMAL POV~**

Everyone in the classroom went up to Lucy and Erza. Then Gray asked, "You guys tell us the truth, who are you?"

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(A/N: I APOLOGIZE about the Language so I'm going to Rate this as Teen, since The Language. BTW Hope you look forward to the next chapter, I'll update tonight. Again THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! More Reviews and the sooner I'll update PLUS sorry for the short chapter.)**


	6. Secret Exposed

_Everyone in the classroom went up to Lucy and Erza. Then Gray asked, "You guys tell us the truth, who are you?"_

**Chapter 6: Secrets Exposed (LUCYS POV)**

Everyone stared at Erza and I. "DAMMIT!" Erza said while stabbing her two swords into the ground.

"So something is up." Jellal said.

"Tell us, Were not going to freak out. It's not like you're an assassin or something! What, are you a ninja?" Then he started laughing trying to make it as a joke.

"Bunny girl, TELL US NOW." Gajeel said while eating the metal chairs. I don't think that's tasty though.

I turn to Erza and started to whisper, "Erza, What do we do?" She just thought then she got up and said, "Fine. I'm a uhh…."

"TELL US NOW. LUCE AND ERZA TELL US BEFORE I KILL YOU." Natsu yelled.

Everyone was quiet. Then Natsu spoke up again, "Wait if that guy said you're Lucy Ashley then you're the assassin. WAIT AGAIN. If that's true then you're Little Luce!"

I know only one person who called me that. It was this ninja, I met him when he was 3 I think. It was before I met Erza. Let me think….

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Luce, Let's go play spy!" he said._

"_You know, what how come you wont tell me your name?" I asked._

"_I'm a ninja, you're not supposed to know that." He answered._

"_Okay then. Well I'm an assassin, how come you're not scared of me?" I asked._

"_You're my friend! Why would I be?" He said with a BIG GRIN._

_~NEXT DAY~_

"_Bye Luce! I'll meet you again! You're ashley!" He said leaving._

"_Bye ummm you!" I said while crying._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I knew Luce was familiar. "So Natsu, that's your name!" I shouted at him.

"Wait, you REALLY are Luce?" I nodded. "LUCE! I miss you!" We both hugged.

"Okay you guys need to tell me what's going on, I'm confused!" Levy said.

"Natsu and I were friends BEFORE Erza and I were friends. He never told me his name, but he said he'll see me later." I announced.

"Oh yeah, you told me he was a baby ninja!" Erza announced.

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE A GOOD COUPLE AFTER ALL!" Mira yelled.

**~NORMAL POV~**

Natsu blushed while Lucy didn't because she was still thinking of how was here childhood friend that stupid ninja who keeps on challenging her.

"WAIT. You guys are forget something." Gray announced. "Lucy, Erza your TRUE identities!"

'UGH I Thought he would forget about that!' Lucy and Erza both thought.

**~LUCYS POV~**

"Fine. Erza let's tell them." I said to her. Erza nodded and she spoke first.

"I am a swordsmen, but I didn't want anyone to know about it." Erza confessed.

"Okay Bunny girl now your turn." Gajeel said.

"FINE! I'm actually an assassin." Everyone gasped but Erza and Natsu of course. "My REAL name is Lucy Ashley."

"WHAT LUCY-SAN!? You're that Infamous Killer Assassin?!" Wendy yelled. I nodded.

"Okay let's go Minna! Mission Complete!" Mira said as she tried to change the subject. Everyone left and we went back to the dorms. Erza and I were knocked out as soon as we got near out beds.

**~The Next Day~**

I woke up late. I realize that Erza was still sleeping. I ran over to wake her up, she looked at the clock, she changed in about one second and did the routine then she left and said, "Im gonna go to school first, see you there!"

I waved goodbye to her and then rushed to school. When I entered the classroom everyone was cheerful. I walked to my seat and started talking to Levy.

"Ohayo Levy!" I said to her.

"Ohayo Lu-Chan!" She replied.

"So how was the ball with you and Gajeel?" I asked.

She didn't answer then she started blushing like crazy. Then Mira came in the room in a VERY HAPPY MOOD.

"Hey Minna! Here are the pictures from yesterday!" She said while hanging pictures of us on the board. She got one of Natsu and I dancing, another one with Gray and Juvia eating together, and also another with Levy and Gajeel except Gajeel is holding Levy and lifting her up by her collar. Also Mira got some of Romeo and Wendy dancing and Erza and Jellal kissing?

"ERZA! JELLAL SPILL IT!" Everyone yelled while walking towards them.

Erza's face was scarlet, so was Jellal's. Then Erza spoke, "It was an accident! I tripped on my dress then fell on him!"

Everyone did the Happy thing. "She Likeeeees you." Then Natsu walked in and then disappeared, I got my ribbon and threw it on the ceiling. Natsu was almost hit by it. Then he came down.

A weird looking man walks in. He walks up to me, and said, "Lucy! YOU'RE HERE! I FOUND YOU!"

I replied, "How did you find me?" Then I ran behind Natsu.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! LET'S GO!" Then we walked towards Natsu and I, but Erza stopped him. "I don't think you remember me, but why are you here?  
"I'm here to get my daughter back. Lucy RAN AWAY!"

Everyone gasped. "That's because you're always marrying to random people!"

"Hey, Luce. Did you say random people?" Natsu asked. I nodded.

"That happened to me too!" He said. "Well that's enough Lucy, c'mon let's go." My dad said.

"No, I'm going to uncover mama's murder!" I said not budging.

He glared at me then he said, "LUCY! You're a Princess! Take your responsibilities more RESPONSIBLE!" Everyone gasped again.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied.

"That's it Lucy. Enough of this NONSENSE! Come back now!" He yelled.

"I'm FINE. Anyway GET OUT NOW! I'm not afraid of killing you." I yelled back.

"Luce, stop." Natsu told me. Then Natsu walked up to my dad. "Let's have a fun tournament! People who wanna marry Lucy, have to BEAT her. Strongest guy win and marrys Lucy then." Natsu said as he made to deal.

"FINE." My dad said as he was about to leave. "Oh yeah. The tournament will start in TWO WEEKS from today. GOOD LUCK." Then he left.

Everyone was quiet then ran to me and asked me random questions.

"LUCY! Juvia wants to know, are you really a princess like in kingdoms and stuff?" I nodded.

"Hey Lucy-san, how come you didn't tell us about it?" Wendy asked.

"Because umm…. It was a secret." I answered.

"HEY. EVERYONE STOP." Erza yelled while pushing people away from me.

"Lucy are you okay?" Erza asked.

"yeah, but Erza you're a princess too so Calm down." I said.

"Lucy! That was a secret!" Erza whined. Everyone gasped.

"What are you guys hiding from us, huh Lu-Chan and Er-Chan?" Levy said.

"Actually that's all, but Mr. Ninja over there is hiding something too." I announced.

"LUCY! Don't tell them!" Natsu argued back.

"TELL US SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled at him. Everyone was crowding him instead of Erza and I. What a relief!

"Flamebrain TELL US!" Gray said to him.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! I'm a …." Natsu mumbled.

"WHAT!?" The whole class yelled.

"I'll answer. FIRST I'm a assassin princess, Erza is a swordmens princess, and lastly Natsu is a ninja prince." I announced. "Its not THAT MUCH of a big deal. I don't get it."

"YOU'RE A PRINCE? YOU'RE STUPID THOUGH!" Jellal yelled to Natsu.

"HEY, I might be uhhh…. What is called again?" Natsu said.

"An idiot." Erza said.

"Yeah an idiot, but I'm hella AWESOME!" Natsu announced.

"SUREE…" The whole class said, even Mira said it too.

"Erza let's go back to the dorms." I said to her.

"WAIT. Why don't we have a sleepover!" Mira announced.

"YAY!" Everyone yelled.

"FOR GIRLS ONLY!" Mira yelled.

"WHAT!?" The Boys yelled. "YAY!" The girls still yelled.

"Mira, how come the boys cant come?" Romeo asked.

"It's an ALL GIRLS sleepover." Mira replied.

"FINEEEE!" The boys said.

"Lets go to Lucy's and Erza's dorm!"Levy announced.

The Girls headed to their dorms while the boys were pissed off.

**~To The Boys~ (NORMAL POV)**

"Hey Salamander, let's spy on the girls and when they're asleep we pull pranks on them." Gajeel said.

"Eh, sure." Natsu replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**(A/N: BTW I forgot to say everything goes to Hiro Mashima. Sorry if I misspelled his last name. Also THANKS AGAIN AGAIN for the reviews. I hope you look forward to my next chapter!)**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Minna! I'm sorry but school has been starting again and TBH I'm 9, but you don't know who I am so im fine! ^.^ Anyways SORRY TO START THE STORY LIKE THIS. I will try to update as soon as I CAN, but for now I have school. ALSO I'm SO HAPPY FOR THE REVIEWS. I know I said this like 20 TIMES, BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. Shoutouts for Lilangel25, GoldenRoseTanya, DaMastah101, 88XeqtionerAngel88 and Im-Just-Honest. THANKS A LOT AND I HOPE I get time to update the story but I AT LEAST have time to update 4 or 5 times a week ^.^ Sorry for this message. **


	8. Mira's Sleepover! Boy Spying?

**SORRY TO BE LATE~ I had so much good reviews, I tried to update as SOON as I can ^.^ Anyway ENJOY THE SLEEPOVER~ BTW Late Upload! Cause my Wifi has been down and I didn't get to update it.**

"_Hey Salamander, let's spy on the girls and when they're asleep we pull pranks on them." Gajeel said._

"_Eh, sure." Natsu replied._

**Chapter 7: Mira's Sleepover! Boys Spying? (NORMAL POV) ~To The Boys~**

"Okay let's go!" Gray said as they left. The boys arrived to the girl's dorm then they spied through the window.

**~To The Girls~ (LUCYS POV)**

"So is everyone here?" Erza asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay now lets see CRUSHES!" Mira yelled with sparkly eyes. Everyone was blushing and their face was Erza's hair color.

"Hmm… OKAY. Let me pick someone…. LEVY!" Mira said.

"Yes, Mira?" Levy asked.

"HOW WAS GAJEEL?" Mira said as she was dying to know. Levy blushed while the other girls were relived that they were not picked.

"umm… I don't know?" Levy answered.

"Hmm… Okay then. Hehehe!" Mira laughed evily. "Lets go to Lucy!" Mira said as she pointed to me.

"Oh no." I whispered.

" So LUCY! How's Natsu? How did you meet him? Do you LOVE him? If you had babies with him, what would you name him/her? ANSWER!" Mira said as she acted like Erza everytime she gets hurt.

I knew I couldn't get out of this…"uhh… okay umm….. he's okay. We lived near eachother and met. I do love him-" the girls stared at me with AMAZE.

"SO YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Mira asked.

"I meant I do love him but as a little brother." I corrected.

Mira and the girls were bum out. Then Levy suggested stuff. "Hey Lu-chan, Minna! Let's play true or dare! Or something like that!"

"Uh, sure! Juvia love to play!" Juvia said. The girls nodded.

"Okay, so who starts first?" I asked.

"I'll GO!" Mira said in excitement. Everyone was nervous if they were picked by 'Match Maker Mira'.

"Umm, Erza! Truth or Dare!" Everyone except Erza and Mira was relived.

"Okay I choose dare!" Erza bravely announced.

"Hmm… Okay Let see… tomorrow at school in class, you HAVE TO Tell Jellal you liked him." Mira said. Erza was blushing A LOT. Then Levy said," Okay Let's move on! Er-chan PICK WHO NEXT!"

"I pick Wendy!" Erza announced.

"Okay I pick truth." Wendy replied.

"Is it true that you are an archeologist?" Erza asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Everyone but Wendy asked.

"Yup." Wendy said happily. "Okay NEXT I choose Lucy-san! Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm that's hard. I guess dare." I answered back.

"Okay why dont yo—" Wendy was interrupted.

"WENDY CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Can I Pick Lucy's Dare! PLEASE!" Mira begged.

"Wait, Mira-san. If you wanted Lucy why did you pick Erza?" asked Wendy.

"Well I JUST THOUGHT of something NOW." Mira replied.

"Okay Mira-san! I owe you for last time, so sure." Wendy said while smiling.

Mira had THE BIGGEST SMILE ever. "Okay Lucy! You're FIRST DARE is that you have to kiss Natsu tomorrow."

"HUH? WHY MIRA?!" I asked.

~It's a DARE~ Mira singed.

"Fine." I pouted.

**~To The Boys~ (NORMAL POV)**

"I CANT HERE ANY THING!" Whined Natsu.

"Oi flame brain I only heard Lucy said fine. They need to speak up." Gray said.

"I feel like stalkers. You look like one Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, just SHUT UP I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!" Natsu yelled.

**~To The Girls~ (NORMAL POV)**

"Hey I just heard something!" Levy said as she hugged Wendy in fear.

"What! Let's go check!" Lucy whispered and the boys didn't hear though.

"Whoever's there won't be alive to see the sunlight!" Erza announced.

"Let's go to the Kitchen FIRST!" Mira said to make sure the enemy 'the boys' think they're not trying to find them.

The girls went outside from where the noise came from while the boys were clueless about it.

~To The Boys~ (NORMAL POV)

"Oi Romeo, you okay? The girls went to the kitchen." Gray said.

"Hey let's rest for a while!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, but don't you think this is appropriate?" Jellal asked.

"Eh, does it matter?" Gray said.

"I feel like a criminal." Romeo announced.

"In this situation, you're like one too." Gajeel said.

Then the boys heard some thing shake in the bush. They went up to it and saw Lucy, Erza, and Mira pop out and choke them.

"Oh it's just you guys, What the hell you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Ummm we were just walking past here, then we heard screaming." Natsu replied.

"Yeah right. NATSU TELL US NOW!" Erza said to him with a glare.

"We were just—" Gray said but got interrupted.

"NO EXCUSES. You guys KNOW that this is an ALL GIRLS DORM. Plus you're not allowed to go on the property, AND why are you here in the back of the building instead of the front?" Levy asked.

All the boys were scared of the dark aura then they ran. The girls ignored them then went back to the dorms.

"Hey Minna! I got an idea for payback!" Mira yelled.

All the girls turned in confusion. Then Wendy said, "Tell us please Mira-san."

"Okay it starts like this…." Mira whispered.

"LETS DO IT!" yelled the girls.

The girls went to sleep and woke up early to start 'operation payback'.

~The Next Day~

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Since this my FIRST Fanfiction I didn't know that I have to say the disclamer stuff. I might had said this in one my other chapters so I'll say it again.**

**Disclaimer: All Rights goes to Hiro Mashima (SORRY IF I MISSPELL HIS NAME)**

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail, but if I did that'll be ~AWESOME~**

**ALSO one of my reviews, whats funny is that I wrote this A LONG time ago then someone suggested it. LOL Cowensidece! SORRY I MISPELLED. I just had to say that in my A/N~**


	9. Girls, Glares, and Competition

"_LETS DO IT!" yelled the girls._

_The girls went to sleep and woke up early to start 'operation payback'._

_~The Next Day~ _

**(A/N: Hi, MINNA! SORRY UPDATING LATE! AGAIN WIFI~ Because of the Wifi problem I have NOTHING to do but school work and this story to write, so I made some new chapters! I'll update them every other day for the week. ^.^)**

**Chapter Eight: Girls, Glares, and Competition (NORMAL POV)**

The girls (BESIDES MIRA and Lucy) headed together to school to start the plan. When the boys entered they had a death glare from the girls.

"Uh. Do anyone feel a weird vibe?" Romeo asked.

"AYE SIR!" The boys replied.

"HELLO! I'm your New Teacher for today. Appearently Mira said she was doing a match maker job today then she ran off with a BIG smile and started singing about it." He said. "Anyway my name is Happy-Sensei but call me Happy. Let's take role, and after that let's play a game so I can know more of you guys."

Everyone nodded. "LUCY!" he said. "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" he repeated. "Is Lucy here or not?" Happy asked.

"She's late." Erza said.

"Okay then, that's all the role now lets play the game. Who wa—" Happy was interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy apologized.

"Why are you late?" Happy asked.

"Why is there a talking cat here?" Lucy asked.

"EXCUSE ME! Im you're new teacher, Happy." He said.

"Oh okay then, continue." Lucy said.

"Okay as I was saying, I know this is a school for snipers, ninjas and more so were going to do a competition. Hm…. I guess we'll do teams. Girls vs Boys then."

All the boys were shaking from the death glares. Because in this school they can kill you ACTUALLY.

"Okay let me list who's going against who." Happy said. "Okay I'm done, here are the rounds!" Happy Announced.

LIST

Lucy VS Natsu

Erza VS Jellal

Levy VS Gajeel

Wendy VS Romeo

Juvia VS Gray

"Mira handed me this list, she told me to put these people together then left. I don't get it I guess she wanted a battle against these pairs." Happy said.

'Mira means for couples not for battle.' Everyone thought (Besides Happy of course)

"Then she directed me to tell Lucy and Erza to do not do the dare till tomorrow because she wants to see, take pictures, and record it." Happy said.

Lucy and Erza blushed madly.

"What are they talking about?" Gray whispered to the boys.

"Eh I don't know." Romeo replied.

"We'll see tomorrow, so let's wait." Jellal said.

"Hey Happy, so Lucy and I are going first?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir. WAIT. To make it fun why don't we make it an all out battle!" Happy said with excitement.

"Explain." Natsu said with confusion.

"I'm saying instead of pairs, why don't everyone fight all together? Like what im saying is that the girls team vs the boys team NO ROUNDS." Happy explained.

"Umm okay, explain for the girls again." Natsu said with a confused look on his face. Everyone dropped on the floor.

"Natsu, he MEANS that ALL THE GIRLS VS ALL THE BOYS!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh why didn't you say that inn the first?" Natsu asked.

"He's an idiot." Lucy said.

"Aye sir!" Everyone but Natsu said.

"Okay let's start the competition! First let's take a bathroom break!" Happy said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(A/N: BTW sorry I forgot I'm not 9, im 10. I totally forgot, im used to being 9. Like how it's 2013 I write 2012 sometimes! OOPS. Anyway I'll update next time, don't forget to REVIEW~ I'll update WAY more if you do! ^.^ BTW again… SORRY FOR DUH SHORT CHAPTER I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WAYYYY MORE. BYEE!)**


	10. Strange Thing, Restrooms

"_He's an idiot." Lucy said._

"_Aye sir!" Everyone but Natsu said._

"_Okay let's start the competition! First let's take a bathroom break!" Happy said._

**Chapter Nine: Strange thing? RESTROOMS! (NORMAL POV) ~At The Bathrooms (w/ Girls)~**

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled.

"What happen Lucy?!" She got her swords out. "Where is the perv or enemy?!"

"Erza, no ones here. I just freaked out because of that thing!"

"What the heck is this?!" Erza asked.

"I don't know but its giving me the creeps, lets call the other girls here. They might know what it is." Lucy replied.

"Hey MINNA! COME HERE! THERES A STRANGE looking thing!" Erza yelled.

The girls came and stared at the strange thing.

"Um what's this minna?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia doesn't know but it gives Juvia the creeps." Juvia said.

"I know right, that what I just said." Lucy said.

" I heard that this used to be an ALL boys school. So I guess the boys know what this is." Levy announced.

"Are you sure it's not a sink?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows. I would slice it in half, but now it's giving me the creeps." Erza said.

"C'mon guys, let's leave and asked the guys. I mean if it's in ALL the bathrooms here then we have to know what it is." Levy said.

"I still think it's a sink." Wendy announced.

"It's TOO short though, if someone uses the 'sink' then it would splash on them." Juvia said.

"Okay, let's stop guessing and ALSO let's do what Levy said and go to the boys about it." Lucy said.

"Let's go then!" Erza said.

The girls exited out of the bathroom and then headed to Mira's/Happy's Classroom.

**~To The Boys in the Classroom~ (NORMAL POV)**

"Hey I heard something." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison (IDK HOW TO SPELL IT.)

"What happened Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked.

"It's nothing I just heard screaming. Let's go check it out." Natsu replied.

The boys were about to go and were facing right in front of the doors until the girls opened it and ran in.

"Where are the boys?" Lucy asked.

"GET OFF US!" Gajeel yelled.

"Who's that? Where are you? Show yourself." Erza said as she pulled out her swords again.

"AHHHH!" Wendy yelled.

"What happened Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"There's something under my foot!" Wendy answered.

"YOU'RE ON US!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Oops, sorry." The girls apologized besides Erza and Lucy.

"Well…." Jellal said.

"Arent you going to apologize or are you so nervous fighting us that you wont?" Natsu added.

"It's you guys fault. I don't get why we have to apologize." Lucy said.

"What do you mean it's our fault?" Gray asked.

"Because you guys were so foolish to lay on the ground and let us step on you, then you aspect us to apologize. SHAME! NOW YOU APOLOGIZE!" Erza said with a glare.

The boys gulped. Then Gajeel had the guts to speak up, "T-Titania , we hea-rd a sc—ream then-" Gajeel got interrupted.

"Then we ran to see what happened. Then you guys ran over us." Romeo explained.

"Why didn't you say that in the first?" Erza asked.

"YOU DIDN'T LET US!" The boys scream in unison.

"Oh, my bad." Erza said.

'Wow, that's the best apology I ever saw' All the boys thought.

"Any way, why did you guys scream?" Jellal asked.

"There's a creepy thing in the bathroom!" Lucy replied.

"Come with us." Wendy said. The boys nodded then they followed the girls to the bathroom (NO HENTAI!) plus it was fine because since it used to be an ALL boys school they had to share the restrooms, but when separate times. Anyway back to the story, Everyone entered the restroom.

"Okay what happen! Where's the creepy things?" Gray said as the girls hide behind the boys.

They came out and went in front then told the boys to prepare for the creepy thing. The boys started shivered because if they made the girls shiver, who knew what it was.

"Where is it?!" Natsu tried to act bravely.

"It's that!" Then all the girls pointed at the sink/toilet lookin thing. **(JUST SAYING I GOT THIS IDEA FROM ZOEY 101 First episode. Was Hilarious!) **They guys fell down after they saw it.

"Juvia know it's creepy, but stay strong Gray-sama!" Juvia said to Gray.

"THAT WAS IT?!" Gajeel yelled.

"I know it's scary! What is it?!" Lucy yelled.

"It's a sink right?" Wendy asked.

"NOPE!" The boys replied.

"Then what is it?" Levy asked.

"It's a—" Natsu was about to say what it was then got interrupted.

"IT'S NOTHING!" All the boys but Natsu said in unison while covering his mouth.

"But why is in the bathroom?" The girls asked.

"It's umm let's say a boy's type of pody." Jellal said.

"I don't understand, why don't we just tell them what it is?" Natsu asked.

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!" Gray said as he covered Natsu mouth and started laughing nervously.

"One more question." Lucy said.

"What?!" The boys yelled.

"How do you sit on it then?" Levy asked.

The boys fell again.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW SHIRMP!" Gajeel yelled.

"You know what guys imma head back to class." Romeo said.

"Were coming too." The boys said as they followed Romeo.

"That was useless information. The boys were useless beside the boy's pody part." Erza announced.

"Oh its getting late! Let's go back so we have time for the competition!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, let's go!" The other girls said.

They Headed to Class.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(A/N: You guys probably thought this was supposed to be like a fighting chapter, but I wanted some humor ^.^ I don't know if you guys thought it was funny, BUT ONE: NO LEMON IN THIS STORY! And TWO: I wasn't trying to gross you guys out, but if I did SORRY~ I HAVE WAYYYY MORE NEW CHAPTERS! I'll try to update more but for now….. BYEE~)**


	11. Girls VS Boys! School Activities!

"_Oh its getting late! Let's go back so we have time for the competition!" Wendy said._

"_Yeah, let's go!" The other girls said._

_They Headed to Class._

**(A/N: Sorry to upload late AGAIN! I had like Five new chapters but…. MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND THEY'RE ALLLLL GONE!)**

**Chapter Ten: Girls VS Boys! School Activities! (NORMAL POV)**

"Oh there you guys are! Okay since everyone's here let's START!" Happy Announced.

"Sorry to be late Happy-Sensai. We had a bathroom problem." Erza said.

"It's Fine, but lets go outside so we don't damage or break anything." Happy said.

Everyone nodded then they headed outside.

**Outside (NORMAL POV)**

"Hm…. Okay here are the rules. NO KILLING. Fight till the person is unconscious." Happy announced.

"Okay….." The girls said.

"YAY!" The boys answered.

"Make your stratagies! It's all about fighting and brains!" Happy said.

"Aye Sir!" everyone yelled.

~To The Girls~ (NORMAL POV)

"Okay I got a plan!" Lucy announced.

"So what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Since its 5 on 5 let's try to eliminate one person each." Lucy said.

"Hm.. Okay I'll take Jellal. He seems weak." Erza said.

"Okay I'll take Natsu. It's like playing when were little." Lucy announced.

"I'll take Romeo, since he's my age." Wendy said.

"Juvia will take GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said.

"So that means Gajeel is left for Levy." Lucy said.

"WHATTTT!?" Levy yelled.

"Well he's the last one left, so….." Wendy said.

"How do an archeologist fight anyway?" Juvia asked.

"You'll see." Wendy and Levy said in unison.

"Okay that's our game plan then." Erza said.

"If they injury you, I'll come to kill them." Erza added.

Everyone nodded and ran to the field to wait for the boys.

**~To The Boys~**

"What should we do?" Gray asked.

"It's SO obvious, I'll beat ALL of them!" Natsu said cheerfully. Then he turns to Jellal. "But Jellal, you get Erza she uhh…. Scares me a little…" Natsu said in fear.

"Yer scared of Titania?" Gajeel asked. The mention of her name she glared at the boys from a distance.

"Nevermind." Gajeel said.

"Okay, ummm Natsu-nii!" Romeo yelled.

"WHAT!?" Natsu asked.

"We have to go. Five minutes are up." Romeo said.

The boys headed to the field. Happy said,"START!" Then the girls ran towards the boys first.

~NATSU AND LUCY FIRST~

"Hey Natsu. Even though were childhood friends don't think I'll go easy on you." Lucy announced.

"Fine with me Luce." Natsu replied.

Lucy and Natsu were fighting non-stop.

~GAJEEL AND LEVY NEXT~

"Hey Shrimp. Yer aint gonna beat me." Gajeel yelled as turned his arm into a big chunk of metal.

"I'm an archeologist, not a professional fighter so go easy on me please." Levy said politely.

"Yeah, right!" Gajeel said. Levy's nice personality turned into an evil glare then she got her book and started reading.

"What the heck you doing Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

She dropped kick him while reading a book then got her purse and smacked his face. Then she looked away from her book and started giggling.

**(A/N: You see the archeologist they are very smart and studies of course but there is ONE thing they need to fight. FOR EXAMPLE~ Levy needs her book. BTW I GOT BORED SO… CONTINUE!)**

"Gajeel is out!" Happy announced.

~ERZA AND JELLAL~

"Look everyone. Jellal is begging on his knees to Erza." Happy announced.

Everyone turned to look. They stared at him and felt bad for him.

"Jellal is out for forfeiting." Happy said.

"What up man? Why you forfeit?" Gray asked.

"She gives me the chills…" Jellal replies.

"Yeah, Nevermind." Gray saids.

(A/N: NORMAL FIELD NOW. Like no who and who its everyone now ^.^ No confusions PLEASE.)

"Juvia Lost! She gave up and she confessed to Gray! SHOCKER! She Likeeeeeeeeeeees him!" Happy announced.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia is okay." Juvia said.

"Okay TIMES UP! Lets see who won!" Happy announced.

Happy counted.

"The Girls won!" Happy said.

The girls cheered while the boys were disappointed. Wendy and Romeo didn't even fight, and they were pissed cause of that but they got over it.

"Okay Lastly before everyone leave, we are having a School Festival! This is the day where a big tournament from the Heartfilia's family. They are having a competition. I don't know the details though, anyway tomorrow everyone, Mira, and I will be trying to think a theme to do tomorrow. So That means see ya tomorrow and well talk more tomorrow." Happy Announced.

Everyone shooked their heads and left.

TO BE CONTINIED…..

**A/N: Sorry for the Short chapters. I wont be able to update in a while, but I'll try. UGH now I have violin practice. All Well… Byee!**


	12. SOPA

I was going to update MORE. But like everyone is like SOPA. I'm kinda a kid so…. I'm NERVOUS! About it… Im uhh… going to update still but im still confused about it, because… IM YOUNG I CANT GO TO JAILL! -.- Well See ya update tomorrow. Also I have new chapters so yeah stay tune! Omg I need to update sooner.


	13. Parts?

"_Okay Lastly before everyone leave, we are having a School Festival! This is the day where a big tournament from the Heartfilia's family. They are having a competition. I don't know the details though, anyway tomorrow everyone, Mira, and I will be trying to think a theme to do tomorrow. So That means see ya tomorrow and well talk more tomorrow." Happy Announced._

_Everyone shooked their heads and left._

**(A/N: Sorry to update kinda late.)**

**Chapter 11: Parts? (NORMAL POV)**

~NEXT MORNING~

"Is everyone here?" Happy asks.

"Aye!" Everyone said.

"Okay now to start off the festival, were doing a PLAY!" Mira said.

"What!" The boys yelled.

"I said a PLAY!" Mira said going into demon mode.

"Okay…." The boys replied.

"Anyway I want to do a play with LOVE! And everyone KNOWS who our top couple~!" Mira sanged.

Everyone turns to Natsu and Lucy.

"What happened guys?" Lucy asked.

"Okay NOW everyone vote! Even though its about LOVE! It needs something to it…. Eh…. Just give suggestions.

Gajeel shouted out, "Hey why don't we do a musical instead. SHOO BE DO-"

Gajeel was punched by the guys.

"Everyone give me suggessions, remember LOVE! Got it?" Mira said.

"Hey what about Cinderella?" Wendy asks.

"Okay let me write on the board." Mira replies. "Okay any other suggestions?"

"Hmm.. What about romeo and Juliet?" Juvia asked.

"A,E,I,O,U (repeatly)" Erza said.

"What are you doing Erza?" Gray asks.

"What do you think im doing? Im warming up!" Erza replies.

"Uhh…" The whole class said.

"Umm… I PICKED THE PLAY! We should do modern LOVE." Mira suggest.

"….."

"Were doing it because of Romeo and Juliet is TOO expensive..so in a way I'm going to do a modern love." Mira replies.

"Okay how Mira and I set it up is that everyone pick a piece a piece of paper in the the box then it has your characters name. After you get it we'll tell you the spot everyone gets!" Happy explained.

Everyone drew.

"I got someone named umm.. Yuki?" Gray yelled.

"I got ummmm I don't know what it saids?" Natsu said.

"Whats wrong flamebrain? You cant read?" Gray yells.

"No shut up Ice Fairy!" Natsu yelled back.

"Guys STOP." Erza yelled towards them.

"Okay lets im going to put up the parts." Mira yelled excitedly.

The Board~

Yuki~ Kyo's Best friend

Rin~ A new student

Tsu~ Kyo's Friend

Sakura~ Rin's Best Friend

Nami~ Stepsister

Misaki~ Stepsister Friend

Takeshi~ Tsu's Friend

Haru~ Someone who has a crush on Yuki

Kyo~ The Prince of the school

Kai~ Rin's Dad

"So there's the list, who got who? FIRST let's start with Lucy to Erza." Mira announced.

"So Lucy start." Happy said.

"Okay um I'm Rin the new student." Lucy announced.

"I'm Sakura, Rin's Best Friend." Levy announced.

"Juvia's Haru! Crush on Gray-sama. I LOVE THE PLAY MIRA-SAN!" Juvia yelled.

"I'm Misaki. I'll do my best!" Wendy nervously said.

"I'm Nami! I need to practice! I have a lead!" Erza said, as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay now the Boys." Happy announced.

"It's okay Mira and Happy-sensei. Forget about the boys I need to practice! ~A~E~I~O~U! (Repeatly)" Erza yelled as she did her 'vocal practice' and left the room.

"Umm I guess we'll continue tomorrow!" Mira said.

"Tommorow we'll introduce the boys since Erza doesn't want to here." Happy said.

"HAI!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay here's our schedule!" Happy announced.

_Schedule:_

_Day One: Play_

_Day Two: Class Theme_

_Day Three: Tournament_

"There now you can leave tomorrow we'll discuss it." Mira announced.

"AYE SIR!" The class yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(A/N: Hey Guys! I wanted to update MORE but I didn't get the chance to. ALSO the weekend is HERE. Or will be coming… SO… I get to update like three more chapters tomorrow (Friday) and Saturday and ALSO Sunday! SO MUCH UPDATES FOR ME! Okay guys thanks for the Reviews! Because of the reviews I REALLY WANNA UPDATE WAYYYYY SOON, so I tried to make time for this Fanfiction. I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapters coming. BTW this chapter REALLY sucks. I had to rush.)**


	14. Mira's Play of Love Part One

_Schedule:_

_Day One: Play_

_Day Two: Class Theme_

_Day Three: Tournament_

"_There now you can leave tomorrow we'll discuss it." Mira announced._

"_AYE SIR!" The class yelled._

**(Hey SORRY TO UPLOAD late….. This Is a kinda a short chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it!)**

**Chapter 14: Mira's Play of Love Part One (NORMAL POV) ~TIMESKIP MORNING~**

"Hey Lu-chan! Ohayo!" Levy shouted.

"Ohayo!" Lucy replied.

"So… who's going to be your ~prince~?" Levy asked while singing the word 'prince'.

"What!?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"You know your prince in the play?" Levy explained.

"What are you talking about? We don't know the script yet…" Lucy said while blushing a little.

"Well I think its OBVIOUS that you are the 'Cinderella' in the story." Levy exclaimed.

"No it can be Haru! She has a crush on Yuki that can be a uhh…. SECRETLY A PRINCE!" Lucy yelled.

"No, its Ryo." Levy replied.

"Ugh okay today we'll see who the 'prince' is." Lucy said.

"AHEM. Okay now, lets continue from yesterday." Mira announced.

"Hmm….. the order is Gray, Romeo, Jellal, Gajeel, Then umm Natsu." Happy announced.

"Umm okay I'm Kai." Gray said.

"Wait Gray-sama! What Juvia thought Gray-sama said Gray-sama was YUKI!?" Juvia yelled in tears.

"I kinda umm… traded with Romeo." Gray replied.

"Sorry Gray, but no trading. SO MAN UP AND LOVE JUVIA!" Mira said angrily because Gray was about to ruin her plan of LOVE.

"Fine here Romeo." Gray whined as he switch his piece of paper with Romeo.

"Okay wow. Let's try again! Gray start." Happy announced.

"Fine. My character is Yuki." Gray announced.

"I'm Kai, Her dad." Romeo said while pointing at Lucy.

"I'm Tsu." Jellal announced.

"I'm uh what's this?" Gajeel said as he pointed at the word.

"Its Takeshi." Jellal said.

"Okay I'm Takie." Gajeel announced.

"It's Takeshi!" Everyone corrected.

"You know what your turn Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he pointed at Natsu.

"Okay I'm Yo." Natsu announced.

"We don't have a 'Yo' in the play." Mira told him.

"Well it saids Yo in the paper." Natsu replied.

Erza went towards him and said," Move your finger."

"Oh im Ryo." Natsu announced.

"Okay so that means NATSU AND LUCY!~" Mira sanged as she went towards them.

"Since we got the characters out of the way, Mira and I will tell you the plot of the story!" Happy announced.

"Aye!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay now the story is about the new girl named Rin." Mira started as she looked at Lucy. "The most popular guy or 'the prince' falls in love with her during a project. But its JUST LIKE CINDERELLA! Okay Rin is bullied by her stepsisters and her dad. Sakura and Haru, her friends help her get to a ball, and then she beats up people and YEAH! Then LOVE COMES!~ She kisses the prince then more happens! I tell you when we read the script!~" Mira yelled as she danced.

Everyone had a confused look. It was silent.

"Just for the record, she made the story. I wanted to do a fish tale." Happy announced.

"Okay let's start practice!" Lucy yelled.

"AYE!" Everyone yelled.

**(AGAIN. Sorry for the SUPER short chapter. I have weekend homework -.- UGH!)**


	15. Mira's Play of Love Part Two

"_Just for the record, she made the story. I wanted to do a fish tale." Happy announced._

"_Okay let's start practice!" Lucy yelled._

"_AYE!" Everyone yelled._

**(A/N: Hey Guys! I Finally got to update this new chapter! I mean I just LOVE NALU! Im going to make this Chapter at LEAST longer than the other one.)**

**Mira's Play of Love Part Two (NORMAL POV)**

"Here is the room were allowed to practice in!" Mira announced.

When they entered the room they saw Erza doing vocal exercises.

"Erza where's the Cerberus? They were supposed to be here practicing since they're in the drama club." Happy asked.

"Oh um they were loud and kept yelling 'WILD FOUR' so I kick them out." Erza replied.

Everyone turned pale.

"ERZA! You kicked them out? Oh MY GOSH. I don't know what to do now?!" Mira yelled while pacing.

"What's wrong Mira?" Erza asked.

"Well they're allies with Blue Pegasus!" Mira yelled. "Blue Pegasus's leader scares Natsu, our leader." Mira yelled twice as loud.

"So, I scare him." Erza announced.

"Yeah, but Blue Pegasus has a new member in their team, and I heard he gives girls the shivers." Mira exclaimed.

"I'll beat him up." Erza replied.

"You don't understand, umm let me explained his name. Ichiya, your stalker in elementary." Mira said.

"ICHIYA!?" Erza said with shivers.

"YUP." Mira replied.

Erza walks up to Lucy.

"Lucy, beat the shit out of him for me!" Erza said.

"You know what let's just relax and practice." Lucy said to her.

"OH YEAH. I cannot worry about him now, I need to practice!" Erza said as she started to do vocal practices.

"Wait Erza, you don't know the script yet and the play is TOMMOROW!" Mira said to her.

"I already read it!" Erza replied stopping her vocal practice.

"How?" Mira asked.

"Happy-Sensei gave me the script yesterday." Erza replied.

"Why did you give it to her early?" Mira asked as she turned to Happy.

"She bribed me with Fish….." Happy whispered.

"YOU ARE RUINING MY PLAN OF LOVE!" Mira yelled.

"Really who's in love?" Lucy asks.

Everyone looked at her besides Natsu.

"Oh there is? So tell us!" Natsu said.

Everyone fell down like the animes.

"Um okay let's just practice!" Levy said as she sweatdropped.

**~TIMESKIP 5 HOURS~**

"Okay now tomorrow is the play, DON'T BE LATE!" Mira said sweetly until she turned into demon mode.

"Aye Sir!" Everyone yelled.

**~TIMESKIP 6:00pm (10 Minutes before the play starts)~**

"Hey Mira, we didn't get to practice all of the scenes though." Lucy announced.

"We'll just leave that part a mystery and wing it!" Mira explained.

"But Natsu and I don't know what to do in the ending." Lucy whined.

"Okay umm hug Natsu in the end and tell him you likeeeee him." Happy explained.

"WHAT?! There HAVE TO BE A KISS!" Mira yelled.

"Why?" Happy and Lucy both asked.

"There just have to ROMANCE! And LOVE!" Mira replied.

"Okay Lucy just do what I just told you." Happy whispered to her.

"AYE! I gotta go." Lucy said as she ran on stage.

Lucy or Rin was the new student, she had a white shirt on with a dark blue jock jacket (like the ones that are blue on the front but the sleeves are white) and with dark blue jeans with white shoes.

"Hi, I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Okay students, let's welcome Rin!" Happy sensei said. (in the play he's a teacher)

"Rin? Is that you?" Levy asked.

"Sakura!" Rin yelled as she ran to her.

"I haven't seen you in a LONG time!" Levy said as she hugged her.

Lucy hugged back. "Yep!"

"Ahem. What are YOU doing here?" Wendy said softly.

"I t-t—tho—ugh-t d—dad s—a—" Erza said nervously.

"What she means is did your dad let you here?" Wendy corrected.

"Nope I don't have to have permission if im 16 and not living in the same house as him." Lucy replied.

"Hi Lu—I mean Rin! Haru is nice to meet you!" Juvia said.

"Oh Hi Haru!" Lucy replied.

"By the way lets go!" Juvia said as she dragged Levy and Lucy outside.

"Okay Here we are!" Juvia announced.

"Why are we here?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Haru likes to come here because Gra- I mean Yuki-sama comes here!" Juvia said.

"Hey what- are you doing here?" Wendy asked finally remembering her lines.

"Y-y-ea—h!" Erza yelled.

"Oh we're here because of Yuki." Levy replied.

"Are you stupid? What are you doing here." A male voice came.

Lucy turned, she saw her father. (Remember the play)

"Oh you're here." Lucy said with a bored tone.

"Why are YOU here?" Romeo asked.

"Cause you're not the boss of me." Lucy replied in a sweet tone.

"Move you're in the way of Yuki-sama's, Kyo-sama's, Takeshi-sama's, and finally Tsu-sama's way!" Romeo yelled.

"No I don't have to." Lucy said standing there.

"You know what, Sakura and Haru nice to meet you guys. And Dad, and other one see ya! I'm not going to waste my time here." Lucy said in a bored tone.

Lucy turned around and walk and then she saw someone smiled and asked," Are you a new student? I've never seen you before." Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said ignoring him-ish.

"Oh wait—!" Natsu said walking towards her but he tripped on a rock Mira just threw onto the stage. Lucy turned around and then they found themselves kissing!

Everyone had their mouths WIDE, Erza was about to kill Natsu for kissing her Best friend, Levy was taking pictures on her phone, Wendy was blushing, Romeo was like Natsu-nii!, Jellal was like I knew you guys had a connection, Juvia was jealous a little so she tried to kiss Gray while Gray tried to push her away. Gajeel was whining that he barely had a part and he didn't get to sing his new song 'shoo-be-do-be-da!'Mira was taking pics with shining eyes while Happy was like You LIKKEEEEE her!

They release from their kiss and Natsu used his ninja skills then hid somewhere.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(I gotta wrap this up. I want to try a new story! Maybe I should try two stories together! Eh.. I'll decide later -.-)**


	16. Maid Cafe! Part One

_Everyone had their mouths WIDE, Erza was about to kill Natsu for kissing her Best friend, Levy was taking pictures on her phone, Wendy was blushing, Romeo was like Natsu-nii!, Jellal was like I knew you guys had a connection, Juvia was jealous a little so she tried to kiss Gray while Gray tried to push her away. Gajeel was whining that he barely had a part and he didn't get to sing his new song 'shoo-be-do-be-da!'Mira was taking pics with shining eyes while Happy was like You LIKKEEEEE her!_

_They release from their kiss and Natsu used his ninja skills then hid somewhere._

**(A/N: Sorry to update LATE AGAIN UGHH! I finally my homework and stuff…. I'll probably update every 2-3 days ^.^)**

**Chapter 14: Maid Café! Part One (NORMAL POV)**

The next day…..

"Natsu! WHERE ARE YOU!" Erza said while getting all her swords and throwing it everywhere.

"Hehe… Lu-chan! Here's your new boyfriend!" Levy said as she pointed at Natsu hiding under a desk.

"Natsu…. THERE YOU ARE!" Erza yelled.

Natsu used smokescreem then he jump out the window. Lucy, Levy and Gajeel only saw.

"Is he going to be okay? This is the 4th floor…" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He's 'The Dragoneel' of course." Gajeel replied.

"Lucy where did Natsu go?" Erza asked.

"Umm you know what its fine Erza!" Lucy replied.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah im good!" Lucy replied back.

"Okay then… he's off for now, but he tries something AGAIN imma kill him." Erza said sweetly to her friend.

"Aye! Now come on out Natsu! Class is about to start!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu came from the window.

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked.

"My awesome Ninja SKILLS!" Natsu replied.

"You know what…. Whatever…. C'mon class is about to start." Lucy said.

Everyone sat down and Mira entered the room and then her eyes turned sparkly.

"Ohayo Minna!" Mira shouted.

"Ohayo!" Everyone replied.

"Today is School Festival Day 2! In our class we need a theme!" Mira yelled.

"How about a haunted house theme?" Levy asked.

"Hm… I don't know about that…." Mira replied.

"A couples haunted house? Like for couples only?" Levy said trying to persuade Mira.

"I LOVE IT! On the board!" Mira yelled as she wrote it on the board. "More ideas!" Mira yelled.

"What about a Café?" Erza asked while smiling thinking about cake.

"Sure!" Mira replied.

"Okay now what kind of café?" Mira asked. "Suggestions! Suggestions!"

"Musical?" Gajeel asked.

"NO!" The whole class besides him yell.

"Um I guess it's a no…" Mira announced. "Hmmm… I want to do a MAID CAFÉ! I want to dress everyone up!"

"….." Everyone was silent.

"Too bad! Were doing it!" Mira yelled.

"Wait if it's a maid café… then…. Do the boys wear skirts?" Wendy asked confused.

"Juvia AGREES!" Juvia yelled imangeing Gray.

"NO!" The boys yelled.

"They're going to wear suits! Because they will scare away the customers if they did that!" Mira said.

"Yup." Lucy said.

"Aye." Levy said.

"Hai!" Wendy shouted.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia yelled.

"Of course!" Erza said agreeing.

"So the boys do not wear dresses!" Mira yelled.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Are you saying we scare customers?" Gajeel asked.

"YEAH!" The girls.

"So if we want to we can.." Gray yelled back.

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING DRESSES!" Mira yelled in demon mode.

"We were kidding…." Natsu yelled.

"Okay then!" Mira replied sweetly.

"Okay we got our plan! Time to start!" Mira yelled.

"Hai!" Everyone yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**(I know this is VERY short but I was in a rush because I'm going to stay at my cousins house and wont be updating in a while… I finally FOUND OUT TO Insert the lines to change scenes and stuff! YAY!)**


	17. Maid Cafe! Part Two

"Okay we got our plan! Time to start!" Mira yelled.

"Hai!" Everyone yelled.

**(A/N: I came back EARLY! Nalu MOMENTS is next! I JUST LOVE NALU anywhos Remember, Hiro Mashima (DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT) is the owner of Fairy Tail, Blah Blah Blah and if I own Fairy Tail I would have ALREADY have NALU~ Anyway Let's Begin!)**

* * *

**Maid Café! Part Two (NORMAL POV) ~With the girls in the dressing rooms (NO HENTAI!)~**

"Mira is this how you put it on?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah just like this." Mira replied while adjusting it.

"How do you know this stuff anyway?" Lucy asks.

"Oh I used to work in a Maid Café." Mira replied.

"Also why do everyone have different maid uniforms?" Lucy asks.

"I think everyone should have their own style." Mira answered.

"Yeah lets see everyone." Lucy announced.

Lucy and Mira came in the room. Lucy was dressed as Jock style maid. **(I LOVE JOCK JACKETS. IDK The names of the jacket but it has color in the front while the sleeves are white and theres also a letter in the front. If you don't know what im talking about search Google images and type 'Jock Jacket' it'll probably be there) **By having a white sleeveless dress with ruffles and a big blue ribbon in the front with a blue and white jock jacket. She had her hair down and had blue converses.

"Wow Lucy-san! You look AMAZING!" Wendy shouted.

"Artigato! You too!" Lucy replied.

Wendy had a cute maid outfit. Her 'Maid Theme' was Mini maid, since she was cute and small. She had a little black and white dress on and white ribbons/bows in her hair then she wore white flats to top it off with a big ribbon in the back.

"Hey where's Erza?" Mira asked.

Mira had a pink maid outfit. She had arrows in the back of her and she had pink slippers also she had gloves on. Her outfit had ruffles like Lucy's dress but it had sleeves like a t-shirt and had a pink heart shaped neckalace on her neck. OBVIOUSLY she's a Cupid Maid!

"I haven't seen her yet." Wendy replied.

"Oh Wheres the boys then?" Mira asks.

"They are still getting dressed." Wendy answered.

"Oh okay then." Mira replied.

"Hey guys sorry im late!" Erza came walking in the room.

Erza had a pink and white maid uniform on. She had a tiara and had a cute little pink jacket on with white heels. She also had her hair in a ponytail with a big pink bow in her hair. She was supposed to be a Diva maid, her dress looked like Wendy but hers was bigger of course and was pink instead of black.

"I think you went a little overboard Erza-san!" Wendy announced.

"Yeah, but this is like a role! I will try my best to be a diva!" Erza said with stars in her eyes.

"Umm I don't think it's a role, but as long as you're having fun its fine!" Mira announced.

"Hey have you guys seen Levy?" Lucy asked while looking for her best friend.

"Here I am!" Levy yelled while running into the room. "Sorry im so late!"

Levy was a bookworm maid. She had glasses on with a green headband on with a green t-shirt with a white skirt. The white shirt had small ruffles on the bottom and had a belt at her waist level. She also had green converse and had a long-ish white jacket on that went all the way to half of her skirt.

"Oh its okay everyone didn't arrive yet." Lucy assured her.

"YAY! Im not the last one." Levy shouted.

"Wow. Okay lastly we need Juvia." Mira announced.

"Juvia's here!" Juvia said running in and panting. "Sorry *pant* I took so *pant* long."

Juvia had a water blue dress on. It was similar to a gown with heels and also had heels on. Her hair had small curls on the bottom and she was supposed to be a prom maid.

"Okay since everyone is here, lets get our aprons/smock!" Lucy announced.

"Wait NO!" Mira yelled. Everyone was confused.

"I don't want you guys to wear them." Mira announced.

"Why?" Everyone shouted.

"Because I want us to look pretty in the Café!" Mira explained.

"Okay yeah, but still dont they need the smock to be a maid?" Wendy asks.

"I know, but I WANT YOU GUYS PRETTY! SO NO." Mira yelled.

"But its called Maid Café!" Levy said.

"We'll call it Maid Café Themes!" Mira announced.

"Eh…." Everyone was silent.

"Hmm… What about butlers and maids café?" Wendy suggests.

"Yeah, lets go with that." Erza announced.

"Hai!" Wendy replied.

The boys enters. They had different color uniforms. Natsu had red, Gray had Dark Blue, Romeo had purple, Gajeel have black, and lastly Jellal have a light blue tux.

"What took you guys so long?" Mira asks sweetly.

"I didn't know how to put this bow tie thingy so they had to help me…" Natsu announced.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oi Natsu, you done?" Gray asks._

"_No I don't know what this is for." Natsu said while hold a bow tie._

"_Here lemme get it." Gray replied._

"_Wait No. Salamander lets wear a tye instead like me!" Gajeel said to him._

"_Guys just lemme do his bow tie." Gray yelled._

"_Natsu-nii don't put it like that!" Romeo yelled trying to help him fix it._

"_Hey I just said to put a tie instead." Gajeel shouted while pushing him out of the way._

"_Guys stop fighting!" Jellal yelled._

"_Don't worry I got it Natsu!" Gray said as he put on his bow tie too tight._

"_eh… Helpp…." Natsu said while choking._

"_I'll help Natsu-nii here lemme just there!" Romeo said while he fixed it._

"_Finally—" Natsu said but got interrupted._

"_Lemme just get him a tie instead!" Gajeel said as her took of the bow tie but instead because he didn't know he squeezed his neck._

"_Not again….." Natsu said._

"_Guys lets go!" Jellal yelled._

"_Hey he's wearing the bow tie!" Gray yelled snatching the bow tie and about to tie it around his neck until Gajeel kicked him._

"_HES WEARING THE TIE!" Gajeel yelled._

"_No he's not!" Gray yelled back._

_20 minutes later…_

"_There Natsu-nii! Your tie!" Romeo said._

"_Yep…" Natsu replied._

"_Ugh…." Gajeel moaned._

"…" _Gray was silent because he was very exhausted._

"_Guys lets go…" Jellal said._

"_WHY!?" Everyone else asks._

"_Erza, Mira, Lucy scary demons." Jellal replied._

"_LETS GO!" Everyone yelled._

_They left…._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"Okay then… Lets start work!" Mira announced.

"HAI!" Everyone yells.

"Okay here are the positions!" Mira shouts with hearts in her eyes which was perfect because of her outfit.

"Everyone will get to have fun in the festival later, but first we'll do shifts. Lucy and Natsu enjoys the festival first. Erza and Jellal you guys get counter, Romeo and Wendy make attractions to bring in customers, and Levy and Gajeel greet everyone. Lastly Juvia and Gray have to serve the customers and ask what they want." Mira announced fast and proudly.

"Wait what about you Mira-san?" Juvia asks.

"Oh im the cook with Happy!" Mira answered. "Okay lets get to work Minna!"

"HAI!" Everyone replies.

"Since we get to hang out first, lets go to the booths!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu replies.

"Lets do our best Jellal!" Erza said.

"Of course." Jellal replies.

"Gajeel don't scare the customers." Levy tells him.

"Be quiet Shrimp…" Gajeel says back.

"Wendy we should try to think of attractions!" Romeo says.

"Hai!" Wendy replies.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia announces.

"Yeah!" Gray said back to her.

"LETS GET STARTED!" Mira yells.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**(A/N: I think It will be about 3 parts! Natsu and Lucy are having a DATE! FINALLY! Just Love Nalu! And Im so happy I found out how to the line thing! YAY!)**


	18. Lucy and Natsu! Awkward? Part One

"LETS GET STARTED!" Mira yells.

**(A/N: YAY! I updated…. NALU! I cannot WAIT for you guys to read it! Oh yeah BTW im starting a new story with Lilitraum. CANNOT Wait to start working with her~ Anywho's OFF TOPIC LETS START DUH STORY~)**

* * *

**Lucy and Natsu! Awkward? Part One (NORMAL POV) ~ To Natsu and Lucy~**

Natsu and Lucy just left the classroom.

"Hey Natsu! Lets go to the Game Booths!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah imma win a prize! Im fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Kay lets go!" Lucy said. They were heading towards a booth with a shooting game.

"Lets play that!" Lucy yelled pointing to the booth.

"Sure." Natsu replied.

"Juvia probably would win at this game, since she's like one of the best snipers I know." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Luce. You're an awesome shot." Natsu said.

"Thanks but you're probably better." Lucy said.

"Step right up! Hey cute couple! Come and play this game!" The man said.

"Sure!" they both replied.

"Okay heres the rules. 200 jewels for 10 shots if you manage to get the red dot in the middle of the target you get a large prize! Try your best!" The man yelled.

"Kay!" Natsu and Lucy both said. They both got each 5 shurtikens (I still don't know how to spell it -.-) and started to hit the middle of the target with all of them.

"We did it!" They both high fived each other.

"Aw man…. Here are your prizes." The man said sadly as they took all of his large prizes.

"So Natsu, what do you want to do next?" Lucy asked.

"First lets stop by the Café to put up our prizes and then get something to eat!" Natsu answered.

"Kay!"

Lucy and Natsu were heading to the classroom.

* * *

**~TO THE KITCHEN~**

"Hey Mira! Make 2 strawberry shortcakes and 4 teas." Gray yells.

"Coming right up!" Mira said.

* * *

**~TO THE CAFÉ~**

"Juvia is your waiter today! What would you like?" Juvia asks the customers.

"My friend and I will like some beer." A blue hair guy said.

"Sorry we don't have beer." Juvia replied.

"Hm… then what should we get?" The blue hair guy asks his friend.

"Maybe Vanilla Split?" He suggested.

"Sure. One Vanilla Split then." The blue hair guy said.

"Coming right up!" Juvia said running to the kitchen.

* * *

**~IN THE FRONT WHERE ERZA AND JELLAL ARE~**

"Hey Erza, Me and Wendy are done with our break!" Romeo said to her.

"Okay it's kinda busy here, and lots of people are lined up already so can you help Gray and Juvia serve the tables?" Erza asks.

"Sure!" Romeo and Wendy answered.

Wendy went to ask people what they wanted to order while Romeo went into the kitchen to help Juvia with some of the orders.

"Thanks Romeo! Serve this to the table over there, okay?" Juvia said.

"Okay!" Romeo replies. "Here you are sir." Romeo said turned away from the guy, so the guy didn't see his face.

"Hey can we get some sprinkle?" The guy asks. Romeo turns around.

"Sorry we don't." Romeo said.

"ROMEO?!" The blue haired guy yells.

"DAD?" Romeo yelled getting a better look at him. "What are you doing here?" Romeo asks.

"You're good old dad cant get ice cream with sprinkles?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, we ran out." Romeo said.

"Aw man." He yelled. SNAP.

"Why did you take a picture?" Romeo asks.

"Its not every day my delinquent son wears a suit." He said laughing.

"DAD!" Romeo yells.

"HEHE!" The guys both laugh.

"Hey Romeo can you guard these stuff animals?" A voice said behind him.

"Why should I?" Romeo said coldly then he turned to see who it is then he saw it was Natsu.

"Oh nevermind then." Natsu said.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE NATSU-NII!" Romeo said shouting to him.

"But you said you didn't want to guard these." Natsu said.

"I WANT TO DO IT!" Romeo begged.

"Um okay then.." Natsu said. Natsu put the stuff animals near the counter and Romeo watched it while serving customers.

"Hey son can you get me another plate?" Romeo's dad asks.

"No." Romeo answers.

"Why not?" He saids.

"We don't have enough money at home." Romeo replies.

"I know we are poor but I think I can afford about what, two dollars?" Romeo dad said.

"Its 30 bucks for each plate." Romeo said.

"WHAT!?" He yells. "Why so expensive?" Romeo dad asks.

"Funraiser." Romeo replies.

"Oh okay… Son is that your girlfriend?" Romeo dad asks while pointing at Wendy.

Romeo blushed. "N-NO!" Romeo replies while blushing. Wendy notices it and puts her hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah.." Romeo replies.

"Good, I gotta go back to work. Be careful!" Wendy said.

"Thanks." Romeo replies.

"Hehe… Good Luck!" Romeo dad said leaving.

"….. What just happened?" Romeo asks himself.

* * *

**~TO LUCY AND NATSU~ (AT THE FOOD COURT- NORMAL POV-)**

"Hey Luce! What do you want to eat?" Natsu asks.

"Hm… I don't know." Lucy answers.

"Well we need to enjoy the food TODAY! We have first class chefs here!" Natsu said.

"I still don't know…" Lucy replies.

"Hurry up and pick one!" Natsu said.

"I don't know which one though!" Lucy said.

"Okay then ill pick! Lets head to the Ramen Hut!" Natsu said as he dragged Lucy.

"Welcome what would like?" the waiter asks them.

"5 Large bowls of Ramen please with EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA hot sauce." Natsu said.

"Okay… And you miss?" She asks Lucy.

"I'll take a small bowl of ramen original." Lucy said.

"Okay it will be right up. Please wait." The waiter said leaving.

"Wow Luce. You don't like Ramen?" Natsu asks.

"I like Ramen, its just im not that hungry." Lucy answers.

"Oh, me too." Natsu said.

"You really like Ramen don't you?" Lucy asks.

"I LOVE IT." Natsu said with a smile as soon as the ramen came. Natsu started eating. After they finished they received a bill:

"Ramen Hut!"

5 Large Bowls of Ramen with LOTS of Hot sauce….. 900,000

Small Bowl of Ramen….50,000

"EH!?" Natsu yells.

"What?" Lucy asks. Natsu shows her the bill and then asks him, "How much money do you have right now?"

He checks in his pockets for money and he pulled out 10,000 jewels.

"Natsu I have 70,000 jewels enough for my ramen, what about you?" Lucy asks.

"10,000." Natsu replied.

"NANI! We need to get money!" Lucy yelled.

"Okay calm down lets ask the waitress if we can earn it." Natsu said ressuring her.

"Excuse me, can we earn the money?" Natsu asks.

"No. but you can try to win one of the events and get it paid off." The waitress replies. She hands him a flyer/list of events

"YOSH! Lets try to win the events Luce!" Natsu said.

"Okay lets go look at it." Lucy said.

_EVENTS:_

_COUPLES DASH RUN_

_COUPLES NAME CONTEST_

_COUPLES FIGHTING_

_COUPLES GAME SHOW_

"Natsu lets do the Game show!" Lucy said.

"Why? I want to do the fight." Natsu whined.

"I know but I don't want to be sweaty when we go back." Lucy said.

"Fine. Sign us up." Natsu said to the waitress.

"Hai! It'll start at 2pm! Be there!" The waitress said walking away.

"Lets do it Luce!" Natsu said to Lucy.

"Hai!" Lucy replied.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**(A/N: HAI! Imma do an event... but i'll be like Mira and do LOVE theme stuff! Stay tuned for duh next chapter~ CRYSTAL OUT.)**


	19. SORRY! GOMEN!

**Hi! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I been thinking of doing 2 stories at a time ^.^! But… I think I should finish this Fanfic first. Rite? Anyway I'll be updating 1 or 2 more days…. I'm telling you guys this because I APOLOGIZE! Usaully I have a pretend 'deadline' and its: a new chapter every 2-3 days. All well thanks for reviewing! CRYSTAL OUT!~**


	20. Preview of PART TWO!

_"Fine. Sign us up." Natsu said to the waitress._

_"Hai! It'll start at 2pm! Be there!" The waitress said walking away._

_"Lets do it Luce!" Natsu said to Lucy._

_"Hai!" Lucy replied._

* * *

**(FINALLY UPDATED!)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Lucy and Natsu! Awkward? Part Two PREVIEW**

"Okay Luce! Lets do our best!" Natsu said.

"We have to pull it off!" Lucy said.

"Got it! Wait wont they be mad because we're late?" Natsu asks.

"Actually….. no." Lucy answers.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (NORMAL POV) Maid Café**

_"Mira! Natsu and I are going to do a game show to win money! Sorry, but can you fill for us?" Lucy begs._

_"Ara, Ara! SURE! But I need someone to fill my shift.." Mira said._

_"I'll hire a chef and pay them the extras of our money if we ACTUALLY win." Lucy said._

_"Okay so what kind of Game Show is it?" Mira asks._

_"A love Game show." Lucy answers._

_"REALLY!" Mira asks._

_"Yeah…. They're making us do that stuff…. BUT ITS FOR MONEY!" Lucy saids._

_"Okay then… Try your best!" Mira said._

_"Thanks Mira!" Lucy said to her._

_"Don't mention it!" Mira replied._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Oh lets get something for Mira next time." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy replied.

"OKAY LETS START THE GAMESHOW!" A guy yells.

"I'm Max! (Fairy Tail's seller -.- LOL) Welcome to our Lovey Dovey Game Showw!" Max yells. "Now introduce yourselves…. Couple Number One!"

A girl with White short hair and a guy with a hood covering his eyes appeared.

"Hi im Lisanna! And this is Bickslow!" Lisanna announced.

"Yo!" Bickslow said.

"Okay your turn Couple Number Two!" Max yells.

"Hey Im Cana, and *Hik* this is Hibiki." Cana announced.

"Okay last but not least! Couple Number Three!" Max yells.

"Yo! Im Natsu!" Natsu said.

"Hi im Lucy!" Lucy announced.

"Okay now that we know the names, lets begin! Question Number One!" Max yelled before pausing. "This one is for Lisanna and Bickslow. Question Number One: Where did you meet him?"

"A cruise ship. It was Love at first sight to me." Lisanna answered. (TBH: I prefer Sting and Lisanna but Sting is going to be doing something later in the story so….. yeah)

"Nice!" Max said. "Next is Couple Number Two! Okay the Next question: Did you ever shared something?"

"Hm… I shared my *Hik* Beer sometimes." Cana answered very drunk.

"Um that's uh sweet I guess…. Lets just go to couple number Three!" Max said turning to Natsu and Lucy. "Have he ever fought with you before and if he did who won?"

"I won!" Lucy answers.

"What! I won!" Natsu said.

"No I won!" Lucy said back.

"I won! I Won!" They repeated back and forth to each other for 10 minutes.

"Umm guys.." Max said to them. "Since our time is up and we only got to answer umm one question per couple…. I guess Bickslow and Lisanna won." Max said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy both yelled.

"You guys can try again in the other games." Max said.

"Fine. Lets try the couple names contest." Lucy said back.

"Luce! Whats a couple names contest?" Natsu asks.

"Its like Brangelina." Lucy explained. (IDK if dats how you spell it.)

"Whats Brangelina?" Natsu asks. Lucy facepalmed herself.

"Its like ummm how do I say this…. You know what they will explain when we get there." Lucy said.

"Okay!" Natsu said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**(Sorry for this FREAKIN short chapter. I've been busy lately and I usually have a limit of 800, but this is below it …. Also I will update in 4 to 5 more days…. SORRY, GOMEN.)**


	21. Lucy and Natsu! Awkward? Part Two

**(A/N: Okay sorry I've been stalling you guys THE WHOLE WEEK or the parts with Natsu and Lucy. I saw SO MANY new Fanfics and I just had to read them. Anyway for APOLOGY imma make this hm…. 1000-3000 words? SKIP TILL THE BOLD WORDS STOP IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW EXTRA INFO.**

**Eh anyway TO: Mystery Fan 1… I would totally PM you, but people might ask me the same questions and I need to let you know the answers right? Okay lets get started. Your review was:**

**R Lucy and Natsu a couple or friends?  
Ps. Did Lucy do the dare yet ?  
Pps. When does the tournament 4 Lucy. To see who gets to marry her ?  
Ppps. What r natsu Lucy and Erza's kingdoms called?**

**First im trying to make NALU so be patient (SORRY). I was thinking about that today and I will make a surprise for you guys so…. Wait for future chapters about Lucy's bet ^.^ and yeah i planned on making a tournament for boys to marry Lucy. Lucy's kingdom is Heartfilia Assassin's kingdom and Erza's hm… I guess Scarlet Kingdom. GOSH I LOVE HER LAST NAME. Scarlet! Here are ALL the reponses and feel free to PM me or ask something else in review form ^.^ THANKS AUTHOR OUT.)**

* * *

Okay FINALLY the Author Notes STOP. Sorry guys I just wanted to answer questions to a reviewer. ON WITH THE STORY!

_Previously….._

"_Whats Brangelina?" Natsu asks. Lucy facepalmed herself._

"_Its like ummm how do I say this…. You know what they will explain when we get there." Lucy said._

"_Okay!" Natsu said._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lucy and Natsu! Awkward? Part Two (The rest from last time) NORMAL POV ~At the Name contest booth~**

"Okay Luce! Are you ready?" Natsu asks.

"Of course! I mean we just have to think of a name right? Hm… Lusu?" Lucy replies.

"No it should be cooler like…. NaLDrago!" Natsu said to her.

"That's not even fully of our names though." Lucy said to him.

"Fine… Nacy?" Natsu suggests.

"That's good, but I feel like its missing something." Lucy said while pacing.

"NasLu!?" Natsu yells.

"That's it!" Lucy said.

"NasLu?" Natsu asks.

"NALU!" Lucy yells.

"Oh…. I thought you would like mine better…." Natsu pouted.

"Don't worry!" Lucy said to him.

"Fine…" Natsu said back.

Lucy signed the paper as NALU and then they left waiting for the announcements for the winners. Afterwards Lucy went with Natsu to go to the fighting arenas to watch the fights.

"Luce! Look who's there!" Natsu yells pointing at a guy with white hair.

"OMG. We gotta take a picture for Mira!" Lucy said.

"Okay everyone calm down! Today for fighting for love is Elfman and Evergreen! VS….. Bisca and Alzack!"

"Yeehah! Time to get rowded up!" Bisca yells.

"Ever be a man is MANLY!" Elfman saids.

Evergreen got a fan and smacked him in the face.

"Man this, Man that. IM A WOMAN!" Ever yells.

"Okay being a woman is MANLY!" Elfman saids. Ever sighs.

"Okay lets get this over with." Ever said.

"YEEHAH! LETS GO!" Bisca yells.

"Mommy, Daddy GO!" Asuka yells to them. Everyone awed.

Suddenly the announcements came on.

"Hi Minna! Natsu and Lucy please report to the café in room 3-A. Thanks!" Mira said.

"Nee-chan….." Elfman yells.

"Aw we gotta leave…." Natsu whines.

"C'mon…" Lucy said as she drags him.

* * *

**MAID CAFÉ (NORMAL POV)**

"Mira whats wrong?" Lucy asks.

"I just want you to work a little since the contest wont be over till later." Mira replies.

"Okay." Lucy said about to strap a maid smock.

"LUCY!" Mira yells.

"What?!" Lucy asks surprised and scared.

"No wearing a smock! Remember? Makes the outfit go to waste." Mira saids.

"But my outfit will get dirty." Lucy replies.

"Lucy, I'll give you A+ for the rest of the semester!" Mira persuaded her. Lucy threw in to the side and grabbed a note book and a pencil.

"Okay DEAL!" Lucy said as she walked to go serve the tables while Natsu did the same too.

* * *

**TIMESKIP 5 PM (NORMAL POV STILL)**

"ANNOUNCEMENTS!" The speaker went on. "NALU WON! COME TO CLAIM 200,000 JEWELS!" The speaker person went on.

"Natsu! We won!" Lucy said as he hugged him.

"YAY! LUCE LETS GO!" Natsu said hugging her back.

"Wait where Mira?" Lucy asks.

"She left a while ago with Erza." Natsu said. Lucy shrugged then she left with Natsu.

* * *

**At the Office Before Natsu and Lucy arrives (NORMAL POV)**

"Thank!s you did a good job!" Mira said to Laxus.

"Okay can you untie me now?" Laxus asks.

"Sure! The work is done!" Mira said sweetly while untying him."DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! YOU GOT IT?!" Mira threatened as she turned into Demon mode.

"AYE!" Laxus said running out of the room.

"Eh time to go!" Mira said as she skipped out of the office.

Mira left then Natsu and Lucy arrived to see Master in the office.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Now have you seen Laxus? He was here a while ago…." Master said.

"What happened Master?" Lucy asks.

"Well I left the announcements to Laxus, my grandson and I don't see him anymore." Master said. "All well he's probably went to go enjoy the festival."

"So Gramps…. Our prize?" Natsu said rushing to their prize.

"Oh yeah SORRY! Here!" Master said handing them the prize.

"Thanks. We'll be leaving now then." Lucy said politely.

"Wait Lucy. I need to talk with you and the tournament. This is a three-day festival, tomorrow be prepare for your own hand in marriage." Master warned then he continued, "And lastly Good Luck." Master finished.

"Thanks Master!" Lucy bowed. They left his office.

"Hey Luce! Im want to go get something." Natsu said.

"Okay. Lets go then." Lucy said.

"Mmm… I want to go alone." Natsu said.

"You sure?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah." Natsu said to her.

"Okay then. Bye!" Lucy said waving to him then she stop waving and headed to the Café.

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan! Where's Natsu?" Levy asks.

"Hm.. He wanted to go a store." Lucy replies.

"You didn't go with him?" Levy asks.

"Nah. He wanted alone time." Lucy answers.

"Oh okay then… Hey lets go eat some of Mira's Famous cakes! Erza already at 53 of them in 15 minutes running. Lets go get some before she eats it all." Levy said.

"Hai!" Lucy said following Levy.

**(BTW THE MAID CAFÉ IS CLOSE AND THEY'RE TAKING A ONE HOURS BREAK)**

* * *

**~With Natsu~ (NORMAL POV)**

"I better call the guys." Nastu said to himself. Natsu dialed Gray's, Jellal's, Romeo's and Gajeel's number to have a 5 way chat.

"Hey guys im doing it." Natsu said to them.

"Are you serious about doing it?" Romeo asks.

"Yeah Flame Head, you sure?" Gray asks.

"Yeah im positive." Natsu said.

"Okay Good Luck then Salamander." Gajeel said.

"I already got luck for gramps, so you're late." Natsu said joking.

"Tch. Whatever." Gajeel said.

"Natsu, make sure no one sees you." Jellal said to him.

"I know. Okay I got to go. Bye." Natsu said as he hung up.

'Cant believe im doing this' Natsu thought.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

**(Sorry if my story is being boring now….. but I tried to do a cliffhanger chapter a little I guess…. But you guys are probably like either, "Whats Natsu going to do next?" OR "This is Boring" -.- so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW, If you do I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! PWEASE? Also Stay tuned for the next chapter and SCORE! more than 1000 words!)**


	22. Natsu's Plan! PREVIEW!

Previously….

"Hey guys im doing it." Natsu said to them.

"Are you serious about doing it?" Romeo asks.

"Yeah Flame Head, you sure?" Gray asks.

"Yeah im positive." Natsu said.

"Okay Good Luck then Salamander." Gajeel said.

"I already got luck for gramps, so you're late." Natsu said joking.

"Tch. Whatever." Gajeel said.

"Natsu, make sure no one sees you." Jellal said to him.

"I know. Okay I got to go. Bye." Natsu said as he hung up.

'Cant believe im doing this' Natsu thought.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Preview of Chapter 19: Natsu's Plan**

'Cant believe im doing this' I thought to myself. 'I wonder what Luce will think about this, she might be mad.'

"Lets try." I said to myself. Suddenly a 4 short kids came at me and started pointing at me while looking at me in the weird expression I've seen yet.

"Hey Mister!" The kid yelled at me. I replied with a "What".

"Why are you talking to yourself weirdo." The other kid said to me.

"What?!" I yelled at the kid who called me a weirdo. The kid ran away when I started glaring, I mean im nice usually to kids… I wonder what happened to me.

'All well…. Lets get this over with.' I thought.

* * *

To

**TO GAJEEL AND GRAY**

Levy and Lucy were in the closet listening to their conversation because Gray and Gajeel was in the same room and put it on speaker. 'Bakas' They thought. They were putting their ears close to the doors.

'What are they talking about? Natsu?' Lucy thought while Levy thought, 'if they're having a PRIVATE conversation bout what Natsu said they should put it on I don't know (SARCASTIC) NOT ON SPEAKER!'

"Hey Gajeel, lets go." Gray said while pointing at the door.

"Yeah." Gajeel said then he stopped and punch a fist through the closet door. Luckly Lucy sensed it and took Levy to the celing, so Gajeel didn't see them.

"What the heck are you doing?" Gray asks while looking at Gajeel like he's crazy.

"I don't know, I feel like someone's there." Gajeel said.

"Mira's gonna kill you." Gray said.

"She wont know. I mean you know shrimp right?" Gajeel said.

"Levy? Yeah." Gray replied.

"Yeah she's like, You have to be honest all the time and stuff." Gajeel said imating Levy's voice and movement.

'Hes dead.' Lucy thought while looking at Levy cracking her knuckles.

"We lost track of time again. Lets go!" Gray said just realizing the time.

"Why we gotta go again?" Gajeel asks.

"We're supposed to meet Romeo and Jellal to help Natsu. First we have to find Lucy." Gray said.

"Bunny Girl? Why?!" Gajeel asks.

"Well we have to ask her questions." Gray explained.

"So we kidnap her?" Gajeel asks.

"Mm... You wont understand... lets say in a way I guess." Gray said while they exit the room.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

"Finally we got down! I was cramped." Lucy said stretching.

"Imma kill him!" Levy said cracker her knuckles and split one of the schools desk in the room.

"Calm down... why do they need me anyway?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know, but im wondering what happened with Natsu." Levy said.

"Mm.. Yeah. We'll just go ask they personally. First lets tell Erza and Mira just in case." Lucy said. Levy nods in agree.

* * *

**TO MIRA AND ERZA- THE CAFE**

Lucy and Levy explains everything.

"WHAT?! They wanna kidnap you?! Imma kill them!" Erza said.

"I wonder what Natsu meant by him doing the 'thing' though." Mira said.

"I don't know either, that's what Levy said." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, first I gotta do something." Levy said getting her phone out. Lucy, Erza and Mira knows what shes doing and they pull out theirs too.

* * *

**LOGGED ON TO FAIRYBOOK. (Like Facebook)**

**Levy McGarden:** I have a Mystery to solve... I wonder what it is! Girls Night out on a MISSION! Imma kill you GAJEEL!

**Lucy Heartifilia, Juvia Lockster, and 58 others like this.**

**COMMENTS**

**Lucy Heartifilia:** Yay! Girls Night out! This is just like the sleepover!

**Erza Scarlet, Mira Strauss, and 30 others like this.**

**Erza Scarlet:** Levy, I will support you on killing him. You name it, ill kill it.

**Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartifilia likes this.**

**Mira Strauss:** LOVE IS IN THE AIR! 3

**Lucy Heartifilia:** WTH?! (What the Heck?)

**Erza Scarlet**: ... You know what lets just go.

**Levy McGarden likes this.**

**Levy McGarden: **HAI!

**LOGG OFF.**

* * *

"Okay lets go. First stop Gray and Gajeel!" Levy announced.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**It's the preview of the new chapter "Natsu's Plan". Please READ it later! ^0^ Also Please REVIEW MORE. PLEASE. More reviews then… FASTER UPDATING TIME~**


	23. UGH! Authors NOTE

**Sorry, I haven't updating in awhile… MY COMPUTER BROKE. I'll update next week. Rite now im on my friend's Laptop. OMG. I DO TOO MUCH Author Notes! *Sighs* All Wellz. **


	24. Rest of Natsu's Plan!

**FINALLY People REVIEWED YAY! ^0^ Okay on with the story!**

* * *

_**Previously…..**_

_"**First stop Gajeel and Gray!" Levy Announced.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Natsu's Plan of Love (The rest) ~To the Girls, Normal POV~**

"Okay, we checked the Library and the Cafeteria! Where are they?!" Levy yells.

"I don't know…. Lets go back to the Café, maybe they might be there." Lucy suggested.

"That's a great plan Lucy! And I didn't think of any thing yet… Punch me." Erza said.

"Ummm That's okay Erza…. Lets just go." Lucy said laughing nervously.

"Okay." Erza said.

"Wait. I just realize something." Mira announced.

"What is it Mira?" Lucy asks.

"You didn't kiss Natsu yet for my bet." Mira whined.

"Eh?! He accidently kissed me at the play remember?" Lucy said.

"MIRA! NO MORE NONSENSE! LETS GOOOO!" Erza said impacient.

"Fine…." Mira pouted.

* * *

**~Café~**

Lucy went to clean in the kitchen while they search the room. Gray and Gajeel walks in the room seeing the three girls searching around.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Lucy?" Gray asks.

Erza heard and ran towards Gray and asks, "WHY?"

Gray looked freaked out and was frighten, I mean who wouldn't be LOL. Anyways he was so nervous, he just blurted out," Gajeel Tell her." Gray blurted.

"Err….. Kidnapping." Gajeel plainly answer.

Levy heard his voice and ran towards him and punch him in the face before Erza could get to him. I guess she was still pissed at his comment earlier.

"What was that for?" Gajeel asks while getting up.

"UGH!" Levy shouted in rage and then she started pounding him while Erza threaten Gray, and Mira just drew pictures of Natsu and Lucy on a picnic. Mira asks," Hey guys! What do you think about this picture?" Gray didn't see her draw since he was too busy getting threaten by Erza and made a comment.

"Who drew that? It looks like a piece of shit." Gray said. (Like when Mira drew the picture in the real Fairy tail story CX)

Mira's smile turned into tears. Then suddenly Lucy comes out. "Hey guys im done!" When she gets out she sees Gajeel on the floor and Levy taking Pictures of him knocked out, Gray getting shoved on the wall by Erza and Mira crying (Fake-ish). "Uh… is there something im interrupting?" Lucy asks nervously.

"NO! Lucy don't show yourself to the enemy!" Erza said yelling at Lucy.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asks confused.

"Wahhhh! GRAYS SO MEAN!" Mira whined.

"So posting this on Fairy Book." Levy said on her phone.

"HUH?!" Lucy asks.

"Oi Gajeel! Its Lucy!" Gray said.

"…" Gajeel was knocked out.

"UGH. Now I have to get Lucy and drag him." Gray whined.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asks.

"TELL US GRAY!" Erza yelled throwing her sword almost hitting Gray.

"I CANT! I promise Natsu!" Gray said.

When Mira heard Gray, she stopped crying and walked towards him with a demon aura.

"WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME." Matchmaker Mira was pissed off.

"Fine… Promise you wont tell?" Gray said as the girls nodded. "Okay Natsu wanted to buy a secret gift for Lucy."

"Eekk!" Mira yelled.

"What?" Gray asks.

"ITS SO ROMANTIC!" Mira said.

Suddenly Natsu walks in the room.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy said sweetly.

"Yo!" Natsu replied. Mira runs up to him.

"GIVE THE GIFT NOW!" Mira said turning into demon mode.

"Oi, Ice Princess you told?" Natsu asks.

"Can you resist Mira in demon mode?" Gray asks.

"I get it and Mira, okay ill give it now." Natsu said before he sighed.

He walks up to Lucy and knee on one knee.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Will you Marry Me?" Natsu asks.

"EEKK!" Mira yells.

"What happened Mira?" Erza asks.

"ITS SO ROMANTIC!" Mira replies.

Gray face-palmed himself. "Not this again…"

"Hey guys im done with Gajeel!" Levy said looking away from her phone. She sees the scene.

"Am I missing something?" Levy asks pointing at them.

"Natsu asked Lucy to marry him!" Mira explained.

"Oh wait lemme take a picture." Levy said. CLICK! "Okay im done."

"So yes or no?" Natsu asks after everything happened.

"Sure." Lucy said smiling.

She took the diamond ring and he placed it upon her ring finger.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy saids.

"No Problem." Natsu said.

"OMG. I have to post this on Fairy Book." Levy said.

"Send me the pics!" Mira said.

"Kayy." Levy replies.

* * *

FAIRY BOOK

LOGG IN: GROUP CHAT- FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY

Levy McGarden Posted: Natsu proposed to Lucy! Eek! OMG I SOUND LIKE MIRA.

Mira Strauss, Erza Scarlet, and 452257 others Likes this

COMMENTS:

**Mira Strauss:** Its so ROMANTIC!

**Levy McGarden, Happy Exceed, and 23593 others like this.**

**Gray Fullbuster:** *Face-palms* Not this AGAIN!

**Juvia Lockster likes this**

**Lucy Heartifilia:** LEVY!

**Natsu Dragoneel likes this**

**Levy McGarden:** You're Welcome.

**Mira Strauss and Erza Scarlet likes this.**

**Romeo Conbolt:** Natsu-nii! You guys were supposed to meet up with me and Jellal 30 minutes ago then I got bored and check my Facebook and IT ALREADY HAPPENED.

**Levy McGarden, Jellal Fernadez, and 342 others like this**

**Natsu Dragoneel:** Its Gray's Fault! *Points at Gray*

**Gray Fullbuster**: Its Mira's Fault! SHE TURNED DEMON MODE ON ME!

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and 3495 others likes this.**

**Mira Strauss:** Not my Fault…..

**Lucy Heartifilia:** You know what imma log out. SEE YA! Oh yeah By the way, how wants to come to our wedding then?

**Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, and 9384 others likes this**

**Natsu Dragoneel:** I WANNA COME!

**Nobody likes this**

**Gray Fullbuster:** YOU'RE THE GROOM FLAME-HEAD!

**Erza Scarlet, Mira Strauss, and 246 others likes this.**

**Natsu Dragoneel: **Who's nobody?

**Erza Scarlet:** Its my account for everything I don't like.

**Jellal Fernadez:** YOU'RE NOBODY?!

**Mira Strauss:** I need to use my cupid powers more! *Sparkly eyes*

**Levy McGarden:** Uh oh.

**Lucy Hearfilia:** This is giving me TOO much Spam. GOODNIGHT~

**Erza Scarlet, Mira Strauss and2843 others Likes this**

**Gray Fullbuster: **FINE NO MORE SPAM.

LOGG OFF.

"Im tired…." Lucy said as she drifted of asleep on the chair.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah I finally updated CX I have to do the rushing part, then I have to do LOTS more. Just saying this isn't the end. REMEMBER To stay tuned for the next Chapter: The Tournament Of Lucy BEGINS! Her dad is CRAZY ^0^ LOL. Anyways Thanks for waiting LONG. BYEEE!


	25. Preview of: The Tournament of Lucy

It been so FOREVER since I updated -.- All WELLZ. Hai! Thanks for Reviewing! IM SO HAPPYYYYYY. Im like Crying TEARS OF JOY. LOL. I have to put this story on hold for now because im going to thailand for 5 more days. But don't worry! When I come back ill update! But for now THE PREVIEW.

* * *

*Note: They aren't together. Its SEPERATE, Random sayings. Enjoy*

"Lucy! Don't Be Stupid!"

"An Assasin will never fall."

"Im so posting this on Fairy Book."

"I Love You."

"I will never give up!"

"If I have to, I will Kill everyone that stands before me, if they wanna kill my friends."

"No! DONT TOUCH THAT!"

* * *

A/N: So these are like parts that are going to be in the story. Of course they're not like in order I guess. Its Parts in the Next Chapter. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 25: The Tournament Of Lucy.


	26. The Tournament of Lucy! Part One

**A/N: YAY! Hope you guys like it! I've been reading Beauty and the Bastard lately… YOU GUYS SHOULD READ IT! Its like SO AWESOME! CX Anyway the chapter!**

_Previously_

_"I'm tired…" Lucy said as she drifted asleep on a chair._

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Tournament of Lucy! Part One**

"Hey Luce, I forgot something…" Natsu paused as she see her asleep.

"Oops sorry." Natsu apologized. Then he looks around and finds a blanket and puts it on her. Then he kisses her forehead and saids, "I Love you." **(A/N: Yeah one of the sayings)**

Natsu grabbed what he forgot then he was about to leave but he tripped on something which caused him to fall on top of Lucy, Not all the way but barely touching her. He then reliazes that she looked uncontroble (A/N: IDK how to spell it) and carries her bridal style to her bed. He was tripped on something again and fell on top of Lucy gently not to wake her. Then Suddenly a crack of light came into the room. (The door opened)

It was Erza.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND!?" Erza yells seeing the scene.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu asks.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE HER?! She might be nice enough to let you marry her, but YOU WILL NOT RAPE HER BEFORE THE WEDDING!" Erza said.

"Wait. What?! You're Misunderstanding! I was-" Natsu said but didn't get to finish cause Erza hurled a sword at him.

"Get OUT!" Erza yelled.

"Aye!" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the room.

Lucy wakes up and see Erza checking her.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Erza yelled.

"Umm Yeah?" Lucy said. "What happened?"

"Natsu" Erza just said.

"Okay. Im tired, imma go back to sleep. Good Night." Lucy said.

"Good night." Erza replied as she went to change her clothes.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY (NORMAL POV)**

"That was such a good nap!" Lucy said while stretching.

"Oh. Ohayo Lucy!" Erza said while making breakfest.

"Ohayo!" Lucy said in a good mode.

"Are you ready today?!" Erza asks.

"Bout what?!" Lucy saids in a confused manner.

"Today is your tournament. Y'know the one ur dad made." Erza explained.

"Oh yeah…. UGH. I was such in a good mode today, now I have to do more work!" Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Lucy. Do your best! Now eat some breakfest, It's the best meal of the day." Erza said handing her a pancake.

"Yeah. Thanks Erza! IKADAKIMAS!" Lucy said.

"Okay. Imma go take a shower, after im done you go. Then we head to the school okay?"

"Kay." Lucy said as she stuffed her face with a pancake.

**DING DONG. DING DONG.**

Lucy was still stuffing her face with pancakes until the person kept ringing the bell like 50 times.

"I know you're there!" A Girl Voice yelled.

"Oops Sorry! Im Coming!" Lucy said as she finished her pancakes.

She opens the door to see a pink hair girl with brown eyes wearing a white ruffled dress (Like The one Lucy wore in The island w/ Mavis. Don't know how to spell it.) with a blue bow and she had white flats with blue ribbons in her pigtails to top it off. She looked about 5 years old.

"Yes?" Lucy asks.

"What took you so long to answer the door?!" The Little girl pouted.

"Gomen. I get focus when I eat, that I don't hear voices." Lucy apologized.

"Its okay. You're Lucy right?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Lucy replied.

"Im Nashi. Anyways now that were done with introductions, do you know anything about the Crown Of Time?"

Lucy looked at Nashi confused. "Why do you need the crown of time?"

"Oh so you do know it."

"No, im just asking."

"The truth is, im from the future. I need it to return us to the future." Nashi replied.

"Us?" Lucy asked.

"Yep. I have a brother and big sist-" Nashi said but got interrupted.

"Nashi! There you are! You got me worried." A girl with blond hair. She had cute little curls on the bottom of her hair and pink tips. Also she had a Dark blue T-Shirt that says, "Don't mess with Assassins" and she wore REALLY skinny jeans and had Dark Blue Converses on. Also she had a Dark Blue Jock Jacket on. She looked about 11 years old. Lucy turned a little cautious about that shirt.

"Sorry, I was just doing what mommy said. She told me to go ask people when I need help." Nashi apologized.

"Be Careful next time!" The blond girl said. She then turns to Lucy and says, "Sorry my little sister is kinda crazy. Im Luna, and you are?"

"Lucy Heartifilia." Lucy replied.

"What?! Nashi! You're not supposed to ask her that?!" Luna freaked out.

"GOMEN! I wanna know though!" Nashi whined.

Luna turns to Lucy. "Im sorry momm- I mean Lucy for wasting your time. C'mon Nashi, lets go." Luna said as she dragged Nashi away.

"Bye!" Nashi yelled.

"Im sorry I couldn't help, but next time visit okay?" Lucy tells Nashi.

"Hai!" Nashi said. Lucy pats her head and says, "Go with your sister Luna and go back to your Mom, she would be worried about you." Then Lucy shuts the door.

* * *

**~Inside~**

"Hey, Im done. Who was that?" Erza asks.

"Oh just some children looking for something." Lucy said.

"Okay. You're turn to take a shower." Erza said.

"Hai!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

**~Outside the Door~**

"But you are my mommy….." Nashi said.

"Its Okay Nashi. Right now its not good for Mommy, I think this is her Tournament she told us about. Lets go to the tournament to support her, then we'll try to ask Auntie Levy about it. Mommy always say she knew everything anyways."

"Hai." Nashi said as she held her sister hand and walked off.

* * *

**~TIMESKIP 2 HOURS~ (STILL NORMAL POV)**

"Okay im ready!" Lucy said. She was dressed in a Black tank top that showed partial of her chest, but covered by a Black Jock Jacket (YEAH. THEY'RE BACK CX) and she had black pants on (SUPER SKINNY) and also had black converse with of course a black ribbon in her hair to hold her hair into a pony tail.

"Good." Erza nodded. Erza had a Purple battle outfit on. (The one at the grand magic games) Also she had her three swords on her waist.

"Erza, why are you all dressed up?" Lucy asks confused about her best friend in battle wear.

"Well in case you don't like the guys, I will personally end his life. Y'know just in case." Erza said nobly. Lucy smiled and patted Erza's head. "Thanks A lot, Erza. I really wish Natsu can win, But don't worry! I believe in him, plus the winner has to go against me first. If they beat me, your turn, okay?" Erza just nodded.

"Okay Lucy, lets go." Erza said.

"Aye." Lucy replied.

* * *

**~At School, where the tournament is~ (LUCY'S POV)**

I was Erza walking to the field and I felt something tap my shoulder. I thought it was an enemy, so I got his or her's hand and I flipped it.

"OW! Whats with you Luce?" A Familiar Voice said. Huh? I know that voice anywhere.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else?" He whined.

"Hey Lucy. Im going to go head with Jellal to the stadium. Good Luck." Erza said saluting.

"Okay, Thanks!" I said back.

After they left, it was just me and Natsu.

"So Luce, guess what!?" Natsu said excitedly to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A little girl with salmon hair came to me, and threw a shirtiken at me, then yelled Good Luck. I never knew little girls already learned ninja skills already." Natsu said.

Wait. Isnt that the little girl who came up to me yesterday…..

"That's great Natsu. Umm Lets head to the Stage." I said.

"Aye." He replied.

* * *

**~Stadium~ (Still Lucys POV)**

"Natsu, I'll see you from the top since ill be sitting there watching the tournament. Good Luck, and be careful okay?" Theres too much Good Lucks, I just reliazed it.

"Thanks Luce. I'll make sure to win."

After that I kissed him on the cheek and left him.

"Okay Welcome Minna!" The announcer yelled.

"The First Competitions was by drawing, so here are the pairings." The Announcer said and a big screen came from the bottom and showed a sign.

The Sign said:

ROUND ONE:

Loke VS Sting

Rogue VS Max

Natsu VS Rufus

Orga VS Lyon

"Please Natsu, do your best." I said praying.

"Lets do this, IM FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**(A/N: HAIIII! Imma update next week on Wednesday ^0^ ENJOY~ Please REVIEW. More Reviews= Faster Updates)**


	27. The Tournament of Lucy Part Two

**Heyyy Minna! Since I had so MANY Good Reviews, I decided every Friday, I'll update! . For my next Story… Please Read it on Friday! Imma make more stories though. ANYWAYS…**

_Previously…._

_"Please Natsu, do your best." I said praying._

_"Lets do this, IM FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled._

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Tournament of Lucy! Part Two. (LUCYS POV)**

"Okay Lets Begin!" The Announcer yelled.

**(Okay Lets Skip a little)**

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"The Top Four are…

Natsu Dragoneel!

Sting Euciffe!

Rogue Cheney!

Lyon Vastia!

The Match starts with….

Natsu VS Rogue

And….

Sting VS Lyon." Im worried about Natsu….. I hope hes okay. He Totally beat Rufus easily, but I don't know why but im shaking. I sighed and started to pray again. 'I Believe in you, Natsu'

**(Lets Skip alittle….)**

"Okay, so we have the two finalist. Natsu Dragoneel, the Killer Ninja, that lives to Kill, and on the other side…. Sting Euciffe! The other ninja, they're both fighting for Ms. Heartfilia, who will WIN?!" The Announcer yelled and started jumping.

**(SWITCH TO NORMAL POV)**

"LETS GOOO!" That was the signal to start.

Natsu ran towards Sting, and then he disappears randomly.

"Where are you Chicken?!" Sting yelled.

"Somewhere." Natsu whispered.

Suddenly shirtikens comes flying from the sky.

"Shoot." Sting ran to the side and dodged it.

"There you are!" Sting yelled. He threw a kunai at him. Of course the awesome ninja prince would have dodged it, but it was close up at him and the kunai went through his chest. Blood gushed out of Natsu's body while the crowd watched in horror.

"Natsu!" The Blond Assassin yelled.

"HAHAHAAAAA! In your FACE! Dragoneel, this is why I should be the ninja prince and marry Lucy Heartifilia over there. Face it, Im better." Sting started laughing like a maniac while there was someone in the crowd giving bad looks at him. Sting felt it and turned to the person who was giving him bad looks, he spoke to her.

"Why are you looking like that at me?!" He yelled to the little girl.

"Because you're such an idiot." The little girl replied.

"I will kill you if you don't shut your mouth kid."

"Go Ahead and Try. Oh yeah By the way, turn around." The girl said.

"What are you talkin abo-" Sting didn't get to finish because Natsu jabbed a kunai into him. Sting fell to the floor, and said," Where's the wound I gave you, and why are you alive?"

"Substitution Justu." Natsu answered then Natsu turned to the crowd to reveal the little girl who talked back to Sting.

"Hey Little Girl. How did you know I was still alive?" Natsu asks.

"Well my father was a ninja while my mother was an assassin, so they taught me how to see those tricks." The little girl explained.

"Thanks for answering, but if you don't mind me asking, whats your name?" Natsu asks.

"Nashi, and this is my big sister Luna." Nashi replied.

"Nice to meet you." Natsu said. "Oh Crap. I forgot. I WIN!" Natsu said giving a big smile.

"Huh?!" Everyone yelled. Everyone was focusing on the conversation between the two pinkettes, or salmon heads.

"Oh, ummm. NATSU DRAGONEEL IS THE WINNER OF THE COMPETITION!" The Announcer yells.

The crowd cheers loudly, until a booming voice is heard.

"NO! Lucy cannot marry Mr. Dragoneel." Jude, her father yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu yells back.

"I do not accept Lucy to marry you. She will be wed to Sting Euciffe."

"And why is that?" Lucy asks in confusion.

"Because he will make your future better. Natsu is turning you crazy, and all of this ridiculous school thing is changing you. LISTEN TO ME NOW. I AM YOUR FATHER." He yelled.

"Why should I? You just lied right in front of everyone. I heard your phone call with him the other day. You're Lying." Lucy said back.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (LUCYS POV**)

_Im so excited and worried about the tournament. I guess I should go talk to my dad about it. I was in the old Mansion again, the one my mom used to live in. I was about to call Natsu and tell him I arrived safely since he's worried about me all the time, but when I picked up the phone, my dad was on it and I heard he say my name. I decided to eavesdrop since it was about me._

_"So you're giving me one million dollars for Lucy's hand in Marriage ?"_

_"Hai. I wish to marry her."_

_"You got it. She will marry you."_

_I place the phone back on table and just left._

**FLASHBACK END (NORMAL POV)**

* * *

"It doesn't matter. He gave me one million dollars already, and why do you want to go to that stupid school."

"Stupid school?" Lucy was furious.

"I don't even know why you went there. That school is changing you, into this." Jude shouted back. This was totally not private, it was infront of the whole crowd.

"You don't know why? I went there for mom! I went to find who killed her." Lucy yelled back.

Jude started laughing and then he stopped and said, "I lied to you. I poisoned her and then she went to visit the school. She didn't die because of that! You're going to Marry Sting, and that's FINAL. If you don't I will send more assassins to come after your friends and assassinate ALL of them."

"NO. If I have to, I will kill everyone before me, if they wanna kill my friends." Lucy fought back. "And here." She throws a shirtiken at Jude. Since he was not an assassin, but an old man, nothing special, it went through him.

"I Bow to avenge my mother, and I know why you killed her."

"Lucy don't be stupid! She wouldn't listen to my decisions, I did it to help you grow into a young lady." Jude said trying to catch his last breath.

"No, you didn't. Oh yeah, By the way. Remember this, AN ASSASSIN WILL NEVER FALL. I will never give up." Lucy said that and the police took Jude to Jail since he killed an innocent person. Minutes later they left, Lucy turns to the crowd, smiles, and says, "Sorry Minna for this. I hoped you enjoyed our tournament and see you next year."

The crowd was quiet and then started cheering loudly. Nashi and Luna runs down to the arena and congratulates Lucy. Her friends came down to the arena too.

"Lu-chan! CONGRATS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!" Levy said then whispers in her ear. "Im so posting this on Fairy Book."

"Haha… Levy…" Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"AHEMM!" Everyone turns to the little Pinkette. "Um yes?" Lucy asks.

"Levy, do you know the crown of time?" Nashi asks.

"Yes, why?"

"Were from the future and we need to get back." Nashi replies. Luna nods behind her.

"Forreals?"

"Yeah. We need to get back to the future." Luna said.

"Well, okay ill tell you what I know about it. It's a Diamond stone, when you touch it, and say 'Time' you'll travel time. Back then Kings and queens wear them to represents of them ruling the countries, so to get to the point it's a pink small diamond." Levy explains.

"WHAT?! How are we going to find it then?!" Nashi whines.

"Well how did you get to the future in the first place?" Lucy asks.

"I was playing with Mommy's Engagement ring and I was telling my stories until a light appeared and Luna grabbed me and before we knew it, we came back to the past." Nashi explains.

"Okay, so that means your mom must be a princess now. What are you?" Levy asks.

"Were Half Ninja, and Assassin. Our Daddy is a ninja, while my Mom is assassin." Luna replied.

"Well that means we just have to find the your parents, so lets think about it…. Whos the prince of the Ninja clan and Princess of the Assassin Kingdom…" Natsu said. Everyone faced palmed.

"Wait that means….." Lucy said.

"Wait Nashi, right?" Gray asks. Nashi nods. "What's your mother's name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia." Nashi plainly answers.

"WAT!?" Everyone yells. (By the way, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Luna, and Nashi is only there)

"Lu- cyyy- I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD CHILDREN!" Erza yelled.

"Erza, its in the future." Lucy assured her friend

"That means… Children… Mom… Dad… Dad… NATSU! HOW DARE YOU RAPE HER!" Erza yells and then she chases Natsu with her swords.

"IT'S THE FUTURE! AHHH! Calm Down Erzaa!" Natsu yells while getting chased.

"Wait, so that means the engagement ring Natsu gave me is the crown of time?" Lucy asks.

"I guess." Levy replies.

"Mommy, in the past. Can we touch your ring?" Luna asks.

"Of course, first can you tell future me hi?" Lucy replies.

"HAI MOMMY!" Nashi yells. The girls looks at eachother, holds eachother's hand then touched the diamond and both says, "TIME." The light appears then the girls had disappear.

"Im going to miss them." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

* * *

**While in the Future…..**

"Were back!" Nashi yells in joy.

"Finally! I want to finish my book." Luna cheers. The door cracks open.

"Guys! Where were you!?" A 8 year old pink haired boy with brown orbs yells.

"We were only gone for 2 days." Nashi said.

"Mommy and daddy were worried, go and see them." He says.

"Hai." They both said.

They go to the guild, since they're always there. The two parents see their daughters and runs to them.

"Guys! Where were you?!" Future Lucy asks.

"We were in the past! You're ring is magic!" Nashi yells.

"Oh that's why." Natsu said.

"Daddy! Why did you decide to give mommy the crown of time for her engagement ring?" Luna asks.

"Because through the whole time, I started to like her, and it was, just the best time of my life." Natsu explains. Lucy kisses Natsu on the cheek and says, "Yup. Me too."

"Aww!" The two girls awed.

"Oh yeah, Past Lucy says Hi!" Nashi says to her mom.

"That's like me." Future Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, Mommy. Remember, an assassin will never fall!" Nashi says.

"Yup." Future Lucy nods.

* * *

**In the Past…**

"Lets go, Ms. Dragoneel." Natsu says to her.

"Hai, but before we go…" Lucy crushes her lips onto his and says, "Mira, I did it."

"Huh?" Natsu asks.

"Don't worry its just something I promised her. Anyways where we going?" Lucy replies.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but lets go back to 'Fairy Tail Academy'!" Natsu says.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I Finally ended it. I totally rushed to this, sorry if I disappointed you guys. Please visit my profile on Friday to read my new story. Im still thinking what I should name it though…. Anyways for now the story will end, but don't worry! I'll make a sequel to this story one day… LOL. Anyways thanks for everything. ARTIGATOOOOO! ^0^ BWYEEEEEEEEEE! ILY Guys!**


End file.
